Dark Soul Eater
by FablePsycho
Summary: He was a thief and a murderer but of all things he knew he was not a hero, all he wanted to do was fulfill his promise, he thought if he kept the flame alive that he would be redeemed...he was wrong. What happens when he awakes to a world where humans are weapons and that his very soul will help decide the worlds fate. No matter what era it is things never seem to change
1. When the flames die

Hello everyone I am FABLEPSYCHO and this is my first fanfic. Let it be known that I will try my best to get the characters personalities down, and that there will be a few OC's like our protagonist who is the undead person that I created in the game Dark souls. There will be others in do time but please enjoy the story and be gentle because I'm still just a novice.

I do not own Dark souls or Soul eater.

Ch.1 When the flame dies

This was it everything that this undead had fought so hard for. Behind the mist was the very beginning of life and death, warmth and cold, light and dark, he could not believe he had made it. In all truth this undead thought he would succumb to madness like all his other undead brother's and sister's, that fate might have been what a former thief like him deserved but luckily he was able to retain his sanity. There was still one problem though one of the lords of the first flame was behind this very mist, up until this point the undead in the darkwraith armor thought he was just lucky. Then again luck wasn't exactly something he would usually have so he had to credit the fact that he could simply not die, a fact that he had dreaded for a thousand years since the witches had created that false flame.

At these times he had to admit that his younger brother was right about him, he would eventually see himself in an impossible situation because of the choices he had made, but being the experienced rogue that he was he always found a way to get out of them and of course make off with a reward by the end. The armor he was now wearing was no exception since he took it off one the undead that he encountered along his journey, being a thief there was no real honor even for the fallen dead besides he needed it more then the undead he took it from, it wasn't like it would need it anymore and the armor from his guild was made for quick getaways not combat.

Personally Hollow thought the man he killed to obtain the armor would have wanted him to have it since this person was a former protector of Lordran before he gave in to madness. Thus this was the lightest and thinest piece of armor he could find to protect him, he wasn't as big boned or as strong as a knight or as gifted in magic as a mage but what he lacked in those skills he made up for in speed and dexterity. This though was what he was worried about, he would have to fight Gwyn the lord of cinder, someone who was practically a god compared to a simple undead such as him, maybe he was faster but Gwyn could tear him apart if he managed to land a hit.

These thoughts ran over his mind again and again until finally he thought 'Come on Hollow you have made it this far and you have already defeated more demons then you can count, do not let your strength and courage falter now.' With that Hollow took in one last deep breath and entered through the mist, there he witnessed the first flame and Gwyn lord of cinder waiting for him with a flaming sword at the ready, at this point Hollow let loose all his rage towards Gwyn and ran at him at full speed, this man was supposed to set everything right, if he hadn't gone insane then there would be no undead or other foul creatures.

As soon as Hollow was in front of Gwyn the flaming sword came rushing down, but Hollow saw it coming and quickly stepped to the side, Hollow then pulled out his scythe and made a swing towards Gwyn's waist. The attack missed when Gwyn jumped back and went in for another swing, Hollow dodged the blow by rolling under the sword and swung his scythe upwards hoping to end the fight by putting the weapon through Gwyn's head but again Gwyn dodged the attack by jumping back.

Hollow had to give it to Gwyn, for an old man Gwyn was pretty light on his feet but then again so was he, and he would have not expected less from one of the people to receive a lord soul, Hollow had to approach this differently now, he couldn't just rush in or counter attack both would lead to his demise...again. Then Gwyn was on him and at an amazing speed, Hollow dodged the first strike but was hit on the second strike by the side of his waist, luckily the armor he wore wouldn't let him bleed out because if it did he would already be dead. Gwyn brought down his sword but again Hollow dodged out of the way, this resulted in Gwyn getting his sword stuck in to the ground, this gave Hollow time to drink an estas flask but as soon as he finished one Gwyn was back up and already in a swing which Hollow had to duck under, Hollow then rolled out of Gwyn's range and got back to his feet.

Gwyn then at full speed charged Hollow who quickly dodged and swung his scythe around, this time the hit connected and left a huge cut on Gwyn's back, this caused Hollow to smile maliciously as he thought 'So the mighty Gwyn does bleed.' His moment was short lived when Gwyn came around and grabbed him by the throat and hoisted Hollow in to the air which resulted in him dropping his scythe, now Hollow was pined and he knew it unless he made a move now Gwyn would brake him like a twig. As Gwyn hoisted his great sword to meet Hollow's face Hollow remembered the firebomb in his bag and pulled it out, he then used the flames on the sword to light the fuse and kicked off Gwyn leaving the firebomb in his place, as Gwyn recovered from his kick to the face he failed to realize the bomb at his feet then there was a huge explosion.

As soon as the smoke cleared Hollow saw Gwyn's slumping form on the ground, Hollow then grabbed his scythe and brought it in to Gwyn's head and ripping it off by pulling back with all his might, then when the rush of the fight worn off Hollow realized that he had actually won, that he a rogue, a thief, a dark soul had actually vanquished the almighty Gwyn, what he would give to see his family's face if they knew he had actually done what he had just done. Then happiness turned to sadness as he realized that they would never know, they had died century's ago, there was no home or family to tell or go back to, 'Oh well' thought Hollow 'At least I'll see them soon.' His sight then turned to the bonfire in the middle of the area he was in, this was it he would finally have piece in death and he would complete his promise to the knight who freed him from the asylum.

If it were not for that knight Hollow was sure he would be trapped in that asylum forever, Hollow remembered how he nearly gave in to despair as he sulked in the corner of his cell wearing the armor from his guild he ditched long ago on his journey, but then a body fell in to his cell, Hollow looked up and saw the knight much to his surprise. He was clearly wearing the armor of the thieves guild but the knight chose to save him when there was probably someone more worthy then himself, he met the knight later on as he was trying to find a way out of the asylum but it appeared that he was severely injured. Hollow went to him and heard what the knight wanted to say to him, the knight was on a mission to rekindle the original flame but it had seemed he failed that mission so he asked Hollow if he would follow his mission through.

Hollow was hesitant to take on such a mission, he took so long that the knight had said "Hollow I understand that this may be a great task but there is no other way." At that moment Hollow realized what he had just been called and was going to give a retort but then he realized that he couldn't remember his real name so he remained quiet, and he could not blame the knight for calling him something he currently was. After a moment of thinking over the request Hollow realized that he owed the man a great deal, this knight had given him his freedom just as he was about to succumb to the madness, and now that he was free what would he do the world had succumb to the disease of undeath causing chaos and disorder.

Hollow realized he would still go mad either way but what the knight had offered him was a purpose, if he followed through with the mission he would probably find piece in death, at that moment Hollow nodded his head and the knight let out a sigh and said "Thank you brother it gives me joy to know someone will rekindle the flame, now I think it's best you leave I would hate to harm you when I go hollow." With that Hollow left, the knight had called him brother, given him his freedom, a purpose, and... a name, he would not fail or break his promise, he would rekindle the flame.

Now he was here, in truth Hollow was hoping to find traces of who he once was but all he could remember was that he had a family and that he had done terrible things, 'Maybe' he thought 'maybe this will make up for everything I've done.' With that Hollow lit the bonfire and then a searing pain shot through his body, he was on fire, not only that but his very soul felt aflame, when he looked around the area he was in he realized everything was aflame. Then he realized something else, something that turned his pain to joy, his strength was leaving him, his body felt heavy, and his soul felt piece, he was finally dieing. As he fell to the floor he thanked the gods, the journey was long and hard, he had died so many times, he had faced down many horrors that you should only see in your nightmares, and now it was over, then he closed his eyes and let death take him but little did Hollow know that death was not yet done with him, he was far from it.


	2. Darkness Remains

Hey everybody this is my second chapter YES. I hope you all like my OC Hollow, cause he can get really... well must not say. I am still in the process of deciding whether he remembers his name or not, oh well only time will tell ON WITH THE STORY.

Ch.2 Darkness Remains

_"This is all your fault." _said a voice in the dark. "_You have doomed us all". _came another voice. "_thou__ art a pathet_ic _lonely psychopath_."

These were the voices Hollow could hear in the dark place he was in. Hollow had thought that if he rekindled the flame then he would be redeemed but like always he was wrong. If he had known that he would spend eternity in this gods forsaken place he would have told himself that, no matter what he did he would always be a caged bird left to suffer in the dark alone. Even though his situation was one of pain and anguish he was at least glad that he kept his promise to the knight, and looking back it was one hell of an adventure.

He had escaped the asylum, rang the bells, visited his home in undead burg, met the gods of old, realized the world was nothing but an illusion created by one of the children of Gwyn, defeated demons created by the false flame, met strange characters like his good friends Solaire, Siegmeyer, Queelaan, and Priscilla, made deals with the dark serpent Kaathe, and obtained all the lord souls given to the lords of Lordran.

Hollow had to admit that he had lived and died the adventure of lifetimes, looking back to his journeys begining everything up until this point was worth it, and if he had the choice he would do it all over again. Sadly such a wish could never happen because again he was caged, left to wait for the end of the world, this was and always would be his fate.

_"You are worthless no one will ever love thee."_

Hollow could not have agreed more, because by the end of his journey, he realized that he not only made friends but lost them as well. It was as if the whole world had conspired against him, he lost his family, would never see his friends again, and in the end died alone, with no one to celebrate his memory or know it was him who kept the flame lit. Though, he did think it was funny how he could only remember little details of his past life before he went hollow.

All he could really remember was what he used to be, that he had a family, and that he somehow committed great crimes, but there was nothing specific about them. He knew he had done some kind of wrong but could not remember what it was, he remembered that he was a thief in the thieves guild but could not remember the acts he committed, he remembered his family but he did not know anything about them.

Out of everything he had done in his past life Hollow could not remember all the acts that lead to his death, and imprisonment in the undead asylum, there was only one memory he could go on but that memory was of when he and his younger brother had fought and afterwards never saw each other again. From this memory Hollow had came to the conclusion that even with these memory's just being there in his head, that he was always alone and that nothing he said or could do would make any difference, being that he was trapped in this dark abyss for eternity.

"_Forever without_ _light_."

At this point Hollow really didn't care what the voices said anymore, he had been stuck in the darkness for quite some time now, and just accepted what the voices had said about him. As he laid himself down to try and rest he remembered something that really ticked him, he could not sleep because there was no sleep for the dead. Then Hollow was back on his feet with his scythe Dex striking at nothing in particular, the fact that there was nothing at all to hit only deepened Hollow's rage filled insane rampage.

He was stuck and this was his punishment, all resolve he had been thinking before, were again forgotten when Hollow, again gave in to the madness. Hollow then let out an insane war cry, and tried looking for the source of the voices, but again his search would be in vane because the voices had no body or physical form, it was just him in that dark place.

"COME AT ME DEMONS I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOULs." shouted Hollow in another one of his insane rants, but again no one answered. At this point Hollow fell to his knees, and begged like a child, "Please" he whimpered "Whoever is listening my soul is yours, ask of you will of me, just please end my torment." Hollow began to weep because he knew no one would heed his prayers, but in that moment of despair a blue light had formed right in front of him, at this Hollow's eyes widened he could not believe it, his prayers were actually heard.

_"Go in to the light, the dark no longer holds you."_ said a voice.

Hollow was only too happy to oblige this person, god, whatever the force was, his nightmare was finally over. Hollow with his scythe Dex in hand started running in to the light at full speed not caring where it lead him just as long as it was not this place. As soon as Hollow entered the portal he found himself falling, at the end of the fall he saw light actual light for the first time, Hollow's smile only grew wider.

When Hollow finally reached the light he was thrown in to a place covered in sand, as he picked himself up he took notice of his environment, and saw endless valleys of sand. In one direction he saw a kingdom from the looks of the tall walls and buildings. At this moment Hollow finally realized what his strange friend Solaire was trying to tell him, the sun did give off warmth and happiness.

It gave off so much of the feeling Hollow actually basked himself in its full glory. His entire body was now facing the sun and taking in it's wonderful ray but for Hollow it was a little difficult to see. It was because he had been in darkness so long that his eyesight was fuzzy, but it was not something to worry about his eyes would eventually adjust and he would be able to make his way to civilization.

As soon as his eyes adjusted he took notice to a sight that was very peculiar. The sun had a face and it was laughing, Hollow had never heard or seen such a thing, 'What is this strange land.' thought Hollow with shock at what he was seeing. There was only one way to find out, he would have to travel to the kingdom, the journey there would probably take the whole day, but that was no problem, Hollow needed answers, and he needed to know what he had gotten himself in to.


	3. Meeting the meisters: Soul and Maka

Heyo back for the third chapter, I really hope you're all enjoying the ride because things will only get more interesting from this point on I promise you all that.

I do not own Dark Souls or Soul Eater

Ch.3 Meeting the meisters: Soul and Maka

By the time Hollow had finally arrived in the city it was already night, Hollow could only thank the gods for that. It wasn't that he didn't like the feel of the sun...okay it was, traveling in the desert with black armor isn't exactly something people would enjoy, and sand had managed to get in to areas in his darkwraith armor that made him feel really itchy. As he looked in to the sky to see if the sun was still laughing he was greeted with another sight that frightened him to the bone, the moon with a blood curtling chuckle was looking down on him as if it was actually laughing at his misfortune, 'How very peculiar.' thought Hollow with a face of pure shock behind his skull mask. As soon as he recovered from the shock he set off to find someone who might be able to tell him where he was because it was clearly not Lordran, no this place had a completely different feel to what Hollow was used too, the buildings were made differently, they used materials he had never seen before, the people and the place were actually peaceful, it all actually felt alive. When he tried talking to a woman on the street she gave him a pure look of terror and started to scream, she then proceeded to begging for her life and offering what she had in her bag to him. This caught Hollow off guard as he thought he had done something wrong. Then he realized that what he was wearing must have been scaring the woman, and he couldn't blame her, he too could not believe that this type of armor actually existed, it was enough to give anyone in the right mind nightmares.

When Hollow tried to calm her down she ran away leaving behind her belongings, Hollow now knew he had to make a different approach, maybe the next time without the mask but he wondered if showing his face would just make the situation worse. Then he remembered that the woman had left her belongings, and Hollow in good will decided to return the bag to her but he couldn't help but give a little chuckle at the woman's stupidity, why would she run away but leave behind her belongings it just made no sense, then again fear was an emotion that made even the greatest of people do stupid things, back in Lordran he was no exception.

As he started to follow the path he heard the woman scream from he heard a noise that sounded like flesh being torn to pieces. This prompted Hollow to run to where he heard the sound but when he finally got to the destination there was nothing there but a glowing blue orb, this was the third time Hollow was stunned today, he kept finding things that made absolutely no sense, as he picked up the blue orb he heard something that sounded like a chuckle and turned to the sound.

"That man Soul Eater his soul." said some voice "Yeah Maka there's no doubt about it that dudes soul is a kishin egg it's pure evil,...he's not human anymore." said another. Hollow saw two people up a flight of stairs, one was standing and the other was sitting two steps down from the other, when Hollow squinted his eyes to see these people he took notice to the fact that they were just children. One was a strange looking boy with red eyes, white hair, sharp teeth, light skin, and some strange clothing with red pants, a red, black, and yellow coat, and a band over his head.

The other was a girl with green eyes, dirty blondish hair, light skin, and wore some kind of uniform that had a dark coat with a shirt and tie, and a skirt. "Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity and becomes evil, runs the risk of transforming in to a kishin, in the name of lord death this evil must be purged, let's collect the damaged soul and end this." said the girl. At this point Hollow was confused, what did she mean by kishin, and what did they mean by collect the damaged soul?

All he did was find that blue orb and suddenly he's that evil they were talking about, he wondered if his armor gave them that idea because if it did then that would be just stupid. Really, back in Lordran other sane Hollows would only attack when they have been attacked, they did not judge you on the armor you wore unless you were in a covenant that defied or contradicted their own, what these kids were saying was ridiculous his soul was not damaged just strange.

"Just so we're clear Maka" said the boy as he got to his feet "This guy is turning himself in to a weapon, he's the same as me that way." 'What is this boy babbling about?' thought Hollow 'And what did he mean by we're the same that way?' Just then the boys arm became similar to a scythes blade, Hollow was now completely stunned, whatever sorcery the boy used, he was able to turn himself in to the very weapon he was now wielding. The boy Soul that was his name then finished his statement and said "Course I look a lot cooler in my human form then he does, but being a weapon here isn't what the problem is here, the problem is his soul." At that moment Soul, is what Hollow decided his name was since he was referred to that name by the girl Maka, he guessed, became a scythe and was caught in midair by her.

Hollow didn't want to fight, that wasn't the reason he was in this strange place, all he wanted was some answers as to where he was, he had to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, but before he could give his retort, the girl Maka had said "You serial killer, Jack the ripper, your murdering days are done, your soul is mine." At that point Hollow figured it was pointless now, the child had already gone in to a fighting stance, and she seemed sure in what she was doing, his words wouldn't change her mind now. He had to think of something but what would it be, he didn't really want to hurt a child but he didn't want to be killed on the spot either, it wasn't that he was necessarily scared but this child had to be more than a child if she could stand up to someone like himself in this armor, these thoughts clouded Hollow's mind until he finally came up with a solution.

The girl Maka along with her partner and weapon Soul now stood patiently, waiting for their target to make a move. The figure that stood before them looked nothing like what the survivors of this maniac described, but he certainly looked menacing in that dark set armor. In truth Maka wondered how this serial killer had managed to elude escape at all, the armor itself looked heavy, and was sure to make noise, however on earth did he manage to sneak up on all those people? Maka then stopped thinking of all the possibilities' and focused back on her target, which was just standing with its head tilted as if in thought, 'Maybe he's just thinking of ways to strike.' This put Maka on guard, and wait for the strike she thought would come, instead in response the target had started to run away, this left both Soul and Maka dumbstruck. The first reason was because this man was supposed to be a cold, cruel, fearless, unthinking monster with a hunger for souls, and the second reason was because he was able to run very quickly with armor that looked like it weighed tons, there was just no way any human or kishin could get away that fast with something so heavy. When Soul had recovered from the shock of what he'd just seen he saw his partner Maka, still dumbstruck at what she'd just seen, "Maka." said Soul "He's getting away." This was enough to snap Maka out of her shock and begin to chase after their target, though she had to admit something didn't feel right about this.

Hollow had turned the corner to another alley way and continued to run despite the fact that he was beginning to give in to fatigue, he was already exhausted as it was if it were not for that walk in the desert to just get here. When he neared the end of the alley, the girl Maka from earlier was right in front of him blocking his path, Hollow then turned around and ran back out of the alley and took to the streets but again he was blocked when he neared the end of it.

'How is she doing that.' thought Hollow, as he took a moment to contemplate the possibilities' he came to the simple answer of home field advantage so there was no place to run or hide, he would have to face her. When he took a moment to catch his breath he saw Maka waiting at the ready for a surprise attack, he also took the time to take note of his opponent, she was half his size, and had a tiny build compared to him and that was saying something. Compared to other nights and vagabonds he was a twig they could easily break, but this girl looked like something more of a grape compared to him. Hollow then pulled out his trusty scythe weapon Dex and got in to a fighting position, he then beckoned Maka to attack and his gesture was fulfilled.

The girl at an amazing speed came dashing towards him with her own ready to strike, she tried slashing at his waist but Hollow quickly countered the blow only to be knocked backwards when Maka quickly recovered and used the momentum of the block to come around and slash Hollow at the waist. Hollow then quickly got back to his feet as Maka tried to go in for the killing blow, only for the attack to miss and hit the ground instead.

Now that Hollow knew how skilled this child was with her weapon he would not take it easy, or underestimate her again, he was just lucky his armor took most of the blow, but this time he would go all out. He then made a dash for Maka using all the strength he had by using both his arms, the blow was successful since it had sent her flying back when she tried to block it.

She hit the wall of a building and slumped to the ground, and tried to catch her breath from the pain of the blow, Hollow then started to make his way slowly towards her, this prompted Maka to get back on her feet and continue despite the fact that she felt like she had been hit with the full force of a freight train. Whoever this child was now had Hollow's full respect, she clearly had the wind knocked out of her and continued the fight despite showing signs of being severely injured.

She then muttered something to her weapon/partner and the scythe began to glow with different rays of lights and color, Hollow had never seen such sorcery, it seemed that the two were playing their trump card and all Hollow could do was watch in amazement as the scythes blade grew even bigger. Then a blue light surrounded Maka making her look like a force not to be trifled with and said the words "Witch hunter." She then jumped in to the air at an amazing height that Hollow never thought humanly possible, and watched in shock as the blade came rushing down towards him. Hollow then tried moving away from the impact but no matter where he went the blade would follow him, there was no way to escape the incoming attack and Hollow knew it, all he could think to do was try to block the incoming attack.

As the blade came down Hollow blocked it with his scythe, the full impact of the blow could be seen on the earth as the very ground began to break. At that moment Hollow had saw that his weapon dex was starting to break under the pressure and pretty soon the same would happen to him. With those thoughts clouding Hollow's mind something strange had happened, flames erupted from his very body, Hollow didn't know what to make of it, this feeling he had was the same as when he reignited the first flame.

In an explosion of fire Hollow was left standing in the same place while Maka was sent to ground a few feet from him, 'What.' thought Hollow in pure shock at what had just happened, 'I should be dead.' He then turned to Maka and saw that she was not moving but she was awake to feel the agony of her burns. Hollow then tried to quickly make his way to her when he saw the scythe turn back in to a boy and shield her with his own body. Soul then gave Hollow a look of anger and yelled "GET BACK, I WON'T LET YOU HARM MY MEISTER." At that Hollow had to also give the boy Soul respect, he was willing to give his own life for his partner, something Hollow knew all too well, 'Solaire,' thought Hollow sadly at the memory of his friend and brother in arms. "No, Soul run." said Maka in a pain filled whimper, Hollow feeling bad for the misunderstanding said in a deep monotone voice "I'm sorry."

Just as he said that another voice came from behind him and said in a demonic voice **"No, do not apologize for victory brother."** Hollow then turned around and saw something that looked like a human and beast, when Hollow tried to ask this person who he was he was beaten to the punch when the boy Soul shouted in a confused voice "Who are you."

Hollow turned back to the creature and waited for the answer, the creature obliged the question and answered in a deep demonic voice **"Jack the ripper."** With that Souls face became one of pure shock, 'If this was who we were supposed to find then who is this guy.' thought Soul in realization that he and Maka had made a huge mistake. 'So this was who the children mistook me for.' thought Hollow taking note of the beast before him.

He took note of the fact that this deformed creature had knives for hands, sharp teeth, and was really tall, with clothing that revealed too much for comfort. **"I was just going about my business when I heard someone come from the alley way, that person was you."** said Jack pointing a bloody finger at Hollow. **"You took the soul I was going to consume." **said Jack with anger evident in his voice, but all traces of anger disappeared when he continued and said **"But it doesn't matter cause it seems you were able to defeat these goodie goodie two shoes from the academy, so now you can make up for the soul you stole by sharing theirs." **he finished with a lick of his lips.

'This is not good.' thought Soul with fear, he and Maka were going to be food for two kishins, he just couldn't believe it, they failed. Just as hope was lost Hollow stood between the children and the beast, and took something out of his armor, he then handed it to Soul, Soul looked at the bottle in confusion, it had a yellow glow about it, he then looked up to the man in the dark set armor and saw that he was looking back at them. "Is...is this to help Maka?" asked Soul even more confused, the man nodded and said in his deep voice "Drink." Soul did what he said and brought Maka's head up, he then put the flask in to her mouth and the glowing liquid poured in.

When the flask was empty Maka's burns had begun to heal, while this happened Hollow went in to a fighting stance and readied himself. **"Oh I see how it is, you're a greedy demon."** Jack then proceeded to laugh and finished saying **"Well so am I, I guess we all have that in common, but I'm curious to know how you'll taste, I've never eaten one of my own kind before." **With a lick of his lips he charged in to a dash, when that happened Hollow also charged with both arms on his scythe, Jack swiped at Hollow, but missed when he rolled under the swipe, Hollow then saw his opening and unleashed an attack that he had learned from his insane undead brethren.

He unleashed a fury of heavy lightning quick swipes. When he finished Jack stood there in shock, and then fell to pieces leaving behind a red orb in his place, Hollow then went to the orb and compared it to the blue orb that he put in to his armor, 'So this is what a demon souls form is in this world.' thought Hollow with fascination, that only meant that the blue orb he was holding had to be a human soul, 'Perhaps not so different is this world.' thought Hollow.

"Excuse me." said a voice, Hollow turned around and saw the child he had fought with, "Maka, what are you doing." said Soul with worry evident in his voice. Maka turned and gave him a glare signaling him to shut up, and though he didn't like the idea he did, Maka then turned to Hollow and bowed her head. "Sir my partner and I are very sorry for the trouble we have caused you, but we were sent on a mission to retrieve the kishin soul you are holding in your hand."

Hollow looked down at the red orb taking in the information that was being given to him. "You see we were hunting the kishin you had just defeated, we thought it was you." Hollow could understand that, it seemed most people who looked the way he did in his armor were automatically thought to be demons or kishin as they say in this world, Maka continued and said "Look I know we just attacked you for no reason, and we have no right to ask you for anything, but could you please hand over the souls you have in your hands."

At that Soul readied himself, even after he saved his partners life Soul still didn't trust him but when he just handed Maka the two Souls his jaw just dropped, it really dropped. Out of all the shocking things Hollow had learned today this by far was the strangest, the boys jaw had fallen all the way to the floor as soon as he handed Maka the two souls. He then turned back back to Maka who was smiling and held out her hand, "Now that that's done with let me properly introduce myself and my partner, I'm Maka, and this is my weapon Soul, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hollow did not understand the gesture she was making by holding out her hand, 'Maybe she wants me to grab it.' he thought, he then reached out and took her hand in his and she shaked it for both of them.

Hollow then took back his hand and looked at it, 'So this is how thee greets others.' He then looked back to Maka who was smiling, and somewhere down in his soul he knew he had made the right choice, besides what need did he have of taking souls anyway, it wasn't Lordan anymore so he had no use of them.

Maka then turned towards Soul and said "Here Soul." Soul then took the kishin soul and swallowed it whole, he then put his hands together and said "Thank you stranger for a wonderful meal." but when he looked up Hollow was already gone, this made him look around to see if he was even there anymore but there was not a trace. Maka also realized this and joined Soul in looking for where that strange person went but there was no sign of him anywhere, 'Wow' she thought 'For a heavy guy he's pretty quick.'

Hollow took his leave of those two strange children, it wasn't that he didn't like them, it was that he didn't want anymore surprises. The fact that that strange boy had eaten the soul of the beast he had slain was just in a word disturbing. Though he had to admit he had gained some ground in finding out about the hew land he was in by meeting those two, perhaps their paths would cross again one day but right now he was exhausted and tired out after today's trials, as he slumped to the side of a building in one of the city's many alleys he prayed to the gods for his next day to be easier and he would get them, but for a short while.

Achievement Unlocked: Making Friends- Hey at least you didn't kill them, and who knows they may just help you in the near future.


	4. Rivalry

Heyooooo back for the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. To be quite honest I had some trouble thinking about how the others would react to Hollow being that he looks like something out of a horror movie. I hope you all liked how he met Soul and Maka because I'm feeling really bad about putting them through that. Anyway ON WITH THE STOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYY.

I do not own Dark Souls or Soul Eater

Ch.4 Meeting the meisters: Black star and Tsubaki

_"On the side of evil what has thou achieved." _asked a man in holy robes. Hollow did not answer the man because he had no answer but he had to wonder what it was this man was talking about because he had just started talking to the man a minute ago. _"Thou hath no family in thy covenant, leave this sacred place and never return." _

At the holy mans words Hollow felt something as if his very heart was torn from his body, he wanted to say something but before he could darkness began to envelope his body. Hollow tried to scream but his efforts were muffled as the darkness covered his mouth, Hollow could only watch in terror as he was consumed by the darkness. When no light could be seen anymore Hollow began to thrash violently against the dark restraints on his body but when he had finally broken free he felt something behind him breathing.

As he turned around he saw that the creature was none other than the giant dark serpent Kaathe, Hollow was now completely terrified he had thought he'd seen the last of that snake. For a while the two just stared at each other, the silence was broken when Kaathe had finally said "We have been waiting for thy lords safe return." As Kaathe said that, hundreds of other giant serpents like him sprang up from the abyss below, then they all stood at attention and bowed their heads. "All kneel before thy lord." said Kaathe "for he hath returns't."

Hollow awoke from his nightmare with a jump from his corner and examined the alley to see if anyone had noticed. As soon as he realized the cost was clear he slumped back down to his spot and breathed a sigh of relief that no one had saw his cowardice. It was daytime now, Hollow had now gotten used to the suns strange behavior since he had seen it that way for the past 4 days, he was just happy that there was light. Besides he could not claim to know the sun since he had never truly known what it is supposed to look like.

Back in Lordran Hollow had learned a terrible truth, the truth was that one of Gwyn's children had cast an illusion over the land, the sun that he and his other sane brethren knew was just a lie. He wondered if this was what the sun truly looked like because if it was then he preferred the illusion over the real thing. The sun itself gave him a feeling of horror but he had to admit that it was better than no light at all so he would not complain, there were more important issues to think about. One of them was his nightmares, since he had come back to this mortal plain of existence he was given back the gift of sleep but when he would, he would be plagued by terrifying nightmares of his past journey. Though this dream had confused him, he did not remember encountering someone who had talked to him with such disgust on his journey so this time he just took it as a random nightmare.

Realizing he was wasting precious day light Hollow got to his feet and began to explore more of this strange place. The knowledge that he was able to obtain was great do to the fact that people coward before him offering anything they had for him to spare them not that he threatened them in any way. These people were indeed strange to Hollow, it seemed that none wore armor, this did not make sense to him, these people were in danger of being attacked by any demon or kishin as they would say in this world any day and they just went about their business cowering at the sight of one.

It had seemed that these people relied too much on the students of the Death Weapon Meister academy or in shorter words the DWMA, it was the biggest building with strange looking skulls that Hollow saw in the distance. It seemed that the teenagers that Hollow had run in to the other day were the protectors of this world, and their leader was none other than death himself. This made Hollow wonder what this death looked like, he had to be something out of the peoples worst fears if he commanded as much power as the people said he did, he imagined this death lord to look something like Nito the death god of his realm.

Hollow wondered if it would ever be a good idea to meet this death, he had served other gods before on his journey and maybe this god could give him reason for being here because ever since he arrived in this plain of existence he asked himself the question of what he a rogue that was out of place and out of time would be able to do now, surely there had to be need of someone with his skills of darkness and deceit. Then Hollow went back to the night he had hurt two of death's faithful servants and quickly brushed the thought aside, after what he did to them he would guess that this Death would rather see him destroyed then useful in any cause.

These thoughts clouded Hollow's mind as he walked trying to find something to do with his new life. He could try getting more information out of the people but he didn't really want to scare anyone, and it wouldn't make any sense, he had all the information that he really needed. He knew this place was called Death city, he knew that this world had no warriors like knights or wizards unless you counted the students at DWMA, he knew that there were still demons in the world as in any world, and he knew that death was the guardian of all things so he had to be good or else those **Meisters** as people would call them would hunt him down.

Knowing that there was nothing for someone like him to do made Hollow in a word depressed, he had no friends or family to go to, no purpose other than to exist, and no idea what he wanted, 'Thy luck seems the same as ever.' thought Hollow in sadness. He was now entering the center of the city, since Hollow had arrived here he had taken note of every detail in the areas he had been in but he knew he had a lot more to go before he could say he explored every inch of this strange new land.

"Hey you, with the stupid looking armor." said someone in a high voice. Hollow turned to source of the sound and saw before him a very small looking boy with tan skin, spikey blue hair, a tattoo of a star on one of his shoulders, and wore a strange wardrobe with a sleeveless black shirt that covered to his neck, and long white baggy pants. Hollow could only assume that the taller girl with light skin, black hair, and white dress with a star on one side of it behind the boy was his partner, 'So thou art like the two before you.' thought Hollow with insight as to what might happen next. "So you're the one who beat up my friends huh, you don't look like much compared to a big man like me." said the boy who afterwards started laughing. 'What is thou saying, thou looks as if he were a dwarf.' thought Hollow with a brow raised behind his skull mask. Then the taller girl behind him walked by his side and told him in a soft kind voice full of worry "Be careful Black Star you don't know what this person is capable of, don't you remember what Soul and Maka said."

1 day ago

"I wonder if there are any good missions for us up there?" asked the tall girl known as Tsubaki. "What are you talking about, we already have one, we still have to take down Capone and his thugs." answered the boy Black*star in an annoyed mood. This had been another failed assassination attempt do to the fact that the boy Black*star couldn't keep his mouth shut when he would go in for the kill. His weapon and partner Tsubaki replied saying "We seem to be on a losing streak right now Black*star, maybe we should think about taking on an easier mission." At that moment Soul and Maka had arrived to greet their friends after they had failed to capture 100 souls when they had mistaken a cat's soul for a witches.

"Yo" said Soul greeting his friends along with his partner Maka walking beside him. "Looks like you two screwed up again last night huh." said Soul as he came to a stop in front of his best friend Black*star. Black*star only gave Soul a stare before replying "I don't know what you're talking about, it was awesome I was the biggest star in the whole room yesterday." while giving Soul a high five. Maka then spoke up and told Black*star "I'm sure it was a great show Black*star but shouldn't you be worrying about collecting some kishin souls." Black*star could only smile before saying "Yeah I guess I forgot that." and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

Tsubaki could only look down disappointed, she and Black*star had not collected a single kishin soul since they had first arrived at the academy. Sometimes she wanted to tell Black*star the simple truth that they weren't getting anywhere by keeping the way they were going about it but she did not want to rain on her partners hyperactive good mood.

She then asked Soul and Maka how they've been fairing with collecting their hundred souls, her answer came in the form of the two slouching over in sadness and disappointment. Soul then replied "Please don't ask." he was so upset by the fact that they blew their chances of Soul becoming a death scythe, Maka continued on saying "Yeah it's too depressing to even think about right now." Black*star then smiled and said "Cheer up, you should be able to get all 99 kishin souls and one witch soul no sweat." Soul then looked up and gave Black*star an even sadder look he then replied "You don't understand, we nearly died trying to get the last two souls." Needless to say this intrigued Black*star, Soul and Maka were one of the strongest weapon and Meister he'd ever known, if who's ever two souls were strong enough to give Soul and Maka a good fight then that meant those two people were one of the strongest kishin and witch that they had ever faced.

"Hey you two by any chance are those two people still alive?" asked Black*star with determination in his voice. This made Soul and Maka look up and give him a face that showed 'are you serious.' Black*star's smile only grew bigger after he saw the looks they gave him, "Well" said Maka in thought "There is Blair but she's just a cat that we mistook for a witch, she's not really dangerous but Soul won't stop gawking at her breasts." This made Soul look up and give a 'are you serious' look at Maka who just pouted out her lip and gave him an annoyed expression.

"And" she continued "There was this guy in some sort of heavy dark set armor that looked like something out of a medieval horror movie, but he turned out not to be a kishin at all, in fact I don't really know what he is at all since I didn't sense any signs of a soul in him. Me and Soul only found him out of pure luck when we had arrived at the crime scene." Both Soul and Maka shivered at the memory of how that 'thing' had managed to turned the tides of the battle with a regular scythe that should have just snapped on first impact. Soul grimaced at the memory of how he nearly failed his job as a weapon, that the creature had them in a deadly situation, and it chose to save his Meister by giving them a strange liquid that could heal any injury.

Blackstar's smile grew in to a wicked one when he had heard the part about this strange person with no detectible soul. "So where did you last see this guy?" asked Black*star with an urge to find and fight this mysterious being. Both Soul and Maka's eyes widened at what Black*star had just said, he did not know the kind of strength this man wielded, Maka was still a little sore even now after that fight and it had been three days ago. "Listen Black*star." said Soul who's face had now become serious "Don't even try to fight this guy, he'll only flatten you." All this information was now starting to make him anxious if this guy was able to scare the wits out of his friends then he had to be really powerful, "Just tell me where he went." said Black*star who was now becoming impatient.

Soul and Maka just looked at each other before replying "We don't know." This caused Black*star's wicked smile to contort in to one of disappointment, Maka then said "One moment he was in front of us and the next he just vanished." still in shock of how quick that man had gotten away in that armor, he was also really tall so she decided that was how he could move so quick but it still didn't explain how he could move so quietly without anyone noticing.

At that Moment the loud speakers came on and said "Meister Black*star and Tsubaki please report immediately to the death room repeat please report to the death room." That announcement had immediately ruined any plans that Black*star had of finding that guy, he then replied "Us, what for." his plan to find this guy would have to wait, for now he had to deal with the problem that Death had called him and Tsubaki for.

A few minutes ago

After retrieving Capone's thugs souls they had arrived back in death city after a whole day mission. On their way back to the academy, they had seen a man running down the street in terror. The man had then fallen over himself and tried to continue running but was stopped when Black*star had questioned him on why he was running. The man then caught his breath and tried to calmly tell the two what happened to him, "There was this..this..demon that walked up to me and asked me a few questions." 'That was it, that was why he was running.' thought Tsubaki in disbelief, if anything it was just some guy playing a prank on people and not an actual demon. "Where is this demon you speak of." said Black*star with his wicked smile, the man then pointed from the direction he ran from and Black*star took off running. Tsubaki only knew what that smile meant, she only hoped that this did not end badly.

Present time

Blackstar now stood a few feet away from the person Soul and Maka had told him about and was excited to know what challenge it would present. He completely ignored all Tsubaki's pleads and challenged the person saying "I the great Black*star challenge you...creepy guy to a challenge." he then pointed to the person to make sure he got who he was challenging. The man stood there like a statue as if deciding what to do in the situation, and after a moment started to walk away as if he hadn't heard anything.

This made Black*star stand there in the same expression in shock as the person completely ignored everything he just said, "Don't ever turn your back on me." shouted Black*star signaling Tsubaki to turn in to a chain scythe. The shout had made the man turn around and witness what Tsubaki could turn in to, seeing that he couldn't just walk away from the challenge he took out his huge scythe and stood at the ready. Black*star smiled and went in to a dash at a speed that could be equal to a boulder falling down a flight of steps for the man, when Black*star finally attacked he jumped in to the air and through his chain scythe at the mans scythe using the momentum of the pull back to earth to try and kick the man in dark set armor in the face.

As Hollow saw the kick coming he easily side stepped it but when the boy was back on the ground he kicked upwards trying to kick him in the face. Hollow saw what was coming and with lightning quick reflexes he blocked the incoming attack at a speed that matched the boy. Hollow didn't even mean for it to happen it just did, at that point Hollow had thought about each moment where he could easily sense something coming and avoid any harm, it was as if these abilities were second nature to him. Hollow couldn't help but wonder how he was able to retain all his past life's abilities even after all this time, and not remember a single detail of it, it was as if his own past life was mocking him by saying that he would have died more then he should have without the skills he had learned when he was alive.

It also made Hollow wonder what kind of thief he was because he seemed to know a whole lot when it came to fighting, something that most thieves would prefer not to do. His attention then turned back to the fight as the boy tried to make a swipe at his legs, this prompted Hollow to jump back and avoid the swipe, the boy seemed easily surprised at how quick he could move, it was as if he expected to land a hit on the first try. Hollow decided he would play with the boy, it wasn't like he had anything better to do and maybe by the end he could teach the boy of some humility.

Hollow then beckoned him to attack again which made the boy smile, "Do you know who you're dealing with, you're dealing with the greatest assassin ever to exist, you're dealing with the great Black*star..." Hollow then just ignored what this Black*star was saying. The boy was all bravado and no brains, by the time he had finished his ranting his weapon then took the form of a dagger and he began to circle slowly around which put Hollow on guard. At that moment Hollow's instincts kicked in and told him something just wasn't right, the boy seemed more cooled and relaxed now and he didn't appear to be breathing.

The boy then started to fade away in the wind revealing the person to be the girl, Hollow then quickly realized that it was only a distraction and heard the real one running up from behind. Hollow's instincts again kicked in and turned around the boy was already so close and throwing what looked like an electrified punch. At that point it felt like everything was moving in slow motion for Hollow, he quickly grabbed the boys arm staying clear of his fist and used the momentum from the punch to swing Black*star around and throw him hard against the ground.

Then he heard a crack indicating that he had broken something in the boy's body, his partner also apparently heard it and came running to his side in shock at what had just happened. As Hollow slowly made his way to the two, Black*star had turned to face him with a look of shock as he neared them, this made the girl try to help him up but he refused to move, Hollow wondered if it was fear or shock that made the boy Black*star as he said, unable to move. By the time Hollow was in front of the two he looked down and saw them waiting for the final blow that would end them but it would never come because Hollow knew if he killed a mere child he would have nightmares even if the child was the one who started the fight."

As Tsubaki hugged Black*star awaiting the final strike she looked up and saw that the 'thing' they had fought was offering his hand to help them up. In truth Tsubaki was stunned, she thought he would be angry and try to finish them off but it appeared that those were not his intentions at all. After a moment Tsubaki took his hand and he hoisted her up with ease, Tsubaki couldn't believe how strong he was, she was up to his chest in height but he picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all, he then turned his attention to Black*star and offered his hand to help him up. When Black*star had recovered from his stunned state he quickly slapped away the strangers hand and got back to his feet, he then said "I know what you're doing you want to make a big man like me look small so you can feel better about yourself, well it ain't gonna happen." The stranger then shook his head no and said in a deep voice "Not thy intentions." Again the stranger held out his hand but Black*star wouldn't have it, this man had beaten him, forgiven him, and spared him, Black*star had to admit the man was acting bigger then himself. Black*star then stood up and looked straight in to the holes of the strangers weird mask "Why are you being this way, how are you the bigger star then I am right now." The stranger then said something that really ticked Black*star off, he had said "Knowledge and experience are a virtue." First this man insults him by walking away, then he defeats him, and now he was calling him stupid, Black*star now officially hated this man and he would challenge him again but first he had to regain the spotlight.

Hollow just stared at the boy seeing how his advice had just ticked him off, sometimes he wished that he would not say anything when it came to such situations like this. The boy then just started laughing out of nowhere, Hollow did not see how the situation was funny at all, either the boy had a problem or he just wasn't right in the head. He then smiled and pointed his finger right in Hollow's face and said "You should be honored to know that I the great Black*star have found you to be a worthy opponent, therefore I make you my rival."

Tsubaki who had decided to remain silent the whole time finally spoke up and said "Um Black*star not to burst your bubble but I don't think that's a good idea." As soon as Tsubaki voiced her concern Black*star faced her and said "That's why it's a great idea, if I can beat this guy then I'm one step closer to surpassing god." Tsubaki then let out a sigh as Black*star turned back to the stranger but when he did the stranger had vanished without a trace, and instead of taking the hint that he stranger had refused to do such a thing Black*star took it as a sign that the stranger was even better than him when it came to sneaking. "NO FAIR." shouted Black*star, who then slumped over due to the pain in his chest, not believing he had just been showed up again, not that it was really Hollow's intentions in the first place.


	5. Death and the curse

Hey guys I this is the end of the character prologs. I've been thinking about the new experiences Hollow will go through when this chapter is complete and I have to say their...psssttt...hahahaha... well most not say anyway on with the STORY.

I do not own Dark Souls or Soul Eater

Ch.5 Death and the curse

It was now midnight and Hollow, after everything he had been through today did not in the slightest feel like going to sleep. It wasn't because of the nightmares, no, he had made his peace with the fact that he would be tormented by the memory's of his past journey forever. No, it was because he had a huge headache and he felt something he never thought he would actually feel...hunger, a monstrous hunger that made him feel like he was going to become the very creatures he fought. Hollow never thought he would feel this kind of pain, first reason being because he had never had these problems on his journey before he came here. The second reason was because as an undead he could feel no pain, he was just a hollow shell of his former self.

The only thing that really made his journey unpleasant was dying and being brought back at a bonfire, needless to say death was not kind, it was cold and dark and...terrifying, but it wasn't as bad when Hollow felt he was losing himself to the madness that had taken his undead brethren. When he would feel himself losing grasp of reality he would feel heavy as if his very body weighed a ton, and to make the feeling worse it felt with every step he took his soul, his very being would die a little.

This feeling only went away when he would regain his humanity or absorb soul sprites by crushing it in his grip but when he would do this he would feel a terrible guilt because he realized he was using his fellow undead to ensure his own survival. What made him feel even guiltier was the fact that he felt, no thought that he enjoyed it, in truth this was why he could not believe he had completed his journey.

Now was not so different though, it seemed that when he came to this world he came with the same desire to feast on souls to ensure his own survival but with the feeling growing ever stronger. The headache and hunger only made him feel as if he needed to consume the soul of any creature that had one but his will was strong and he would not go as low as to harm or kill the innocent just to quench this unbearable hunger for just a moment, maybe his old self would but he wouldn't.

Though Hollow knew if he didn't consume a soul soon he would go mad and become a husk of his former self and start harming others until the protectors of this world would find him and most likely share the same fate as the people he would kill. It wasn't that he doubted there powers but if the two he fought before were the best warriors this world had to offer then everything and everyone were most likely doomed. Already Hollow could feel himself losing grasp of reality, everything kept changing shape and colors, and his headache was growing worse, and if he didn't know any better he could swear he heard the voices of the souls he consumed. _"Need souls." _thought Hollow realizing he didn't have long, his body was already beginning to shut down, his every step felt like he was stepping on shards of glass, he really didn't know what to do, it would take a miracle to save himself now.

A miracle was exactly what Hollow got when he heard a crash come from his left side, it appeared to be a huge building, and the crash he heard was a man jumping out the window with a heavy looking bag filled with...souls. Hollow didn't know how but he could sense souls in that very bag, it was as if someone had actually answered his prayers, 'Gods must be listening.' thought Hollow with relief.

Then Hollow looked to the man with the bag and saw that his eyes glowed red and his teeth were sharp as a beasts like... the last kishin he fought when he had first arrived, that only meant that the bag was filled with the innocents the strange looking man killed. It appeared that the strange looking kishin in skin tight clothes, and cape saw Hollow and thought he was just another one of his kind since he just gave him a passing glance as he ran past him and headed down a dark alley. Hollow despite his weakened state, got to his feet and started to walk in the general direction the kishin ran off to, Hollow wouldn't need to hurry, he had been in that alley way before, and it lead to a dead end, Hollow figured there wasn't really anything the demon could use to escape so he wouldn't strain himself.

Just as he was about to pursue the kishin, Hollow saw a shadow looming over him, he then looked up and saw someone gliding through the sky with two strange items in its hands, it didn't seem to take notice of him like everything else in this strange place did but Hollow knew the answer to that, 'My armor can hide me from my foes in darkness.' Hollow realizing he was thinking to himself again stopped and told himself he had to stop doing that because it had become a bad habit since he hadn't really had someone to talk to since he had reignited the first flame.

Hollow then stood in the same place until the gliding person was out of sight. Hollow didn't want to take any chances, since he had arrived here he had been scarring people, and kept running in to the realms protectors. As he started to follow the path the kishin had taken, Hollow could only laugh at his misfortunes, it reminded him of the time he had destroyed the illusion of Gwynevere and with it the illusion of the sun, this resulted in him getting hunted down by the darkmoon blades and a fight with Gwyndolin. Gwynevere was a goddess and Gwyn's daughter, she was the sun goddess and her brother was Gwyndolin a boy who was raised to be a girl, he was also a child of Gwyn, the one child of Gwyn Hollow truly pitied but had to kill in the end. Gwyndolin had used the illusion of his sister to try and trick Hollow into relighting the first flame and continuing the age of the gods.

He had used the illusion to tell Hollow that he was the chosen undead and that by relighting the flame he would take Gwyn's place in the throne of the world. Luckily Hollow did not believe such a lie, he knew well that he was not chosen, there was no way a simple undead such as him would ever be chosen for something of great importance not that it really was. The dark serpent Kaathe had told him the truth of the illusion, and what continuing the age of the gods really meant.

It would mean Hollow would become just like Gwyn, a husk that would wait for another undead to kill him and take his place, it was because of this truth that Hollow wondered if he even should fulfill his promise, but if he didn't then the world would have been destroyed. Hollow never really trusted the serpent even though he told him most of the truth, helped him become a darkwraith, and obtain the armor he needed, what Kaathe had wanted him to do was kill Gwyn and start the age of darkness. Hollow knew that on this journey he would meet people and creatures that couldn't be trusted but Kaathe was the worst of them.

Hollow knew what would happen if he allowed the darkness to take over, he had already seen the effects of it on man when he went to Oolacile. Humans were born of the dark soul that was true, the black humanity sprite was proof of that but there would be no possible way for humans to thrive in the dark. Oolacile was once a human city that was taken over by the darkness, this turned it's inhabitants in to feral beasts.

It seemed to Hollow that no matter what choice he made the the truth behind it was that the light was a beautiful lie, and that the dark was a painful truth, eventually everything would end but at least he would keep his promise. In the end he did fulfill his promise but where had it gotten him, he was still an undead, a being with no hope or light to guide him, he still needed to consume souls, and now he had to catch a demon, and the thing he had saw above him seemed to be going in the same direction he was. 'Great.' thought Hollow with sarcasm, not only would he have to defeat a kishin but he would have to most likely fight one of the protectors he kept running in to. As always he would bring unwanted attention to himself, some things just never seemed to change.

As Hollow remembered that simple truth he failed to realize he was already at his destination and what he found there left him dumbstruck. The kishin was trying to escape down a sewer hole with the souls, while a boy with black hair, black clothes, and strange yellow eyes was yelling at two girls. Hollow didn't know what to make of it, the boy who Hollow guessed was a Meister, was letting the kishin get away just to yell at the girls, who Hollow assumed were his weapons, about something that was most likely irrelevant to what they were supposed to be doing now. Hollow looked back and forth between the group and the kishin, and saw that the boy was making no attempt at all to stop him. 'By far this youth is the worst I have ever seen.' thought Hollow pulling out his scythe. If these people weren't going to stop the kishin then he would have to do it himself.

Liz was the tall girl with long dirty blond hair, light skin, wore blue jeans, with a red sleeveless shirt, and a hat. She was now listening with her little sister Patty, as their partner Death the kid, who was the son of the grim reaper himself, rant about how they were asymmetrical when they formed the line. Patty who was slightly smaller than her older sister had short blond hair, light skin, and wore clothes similar to her sister except with shorter pants that only went to her knees. She just saw the whole situation as funny while her sister Liz, who was a weapon just like her, would try to talk some sense in to Kid, their Meister, about how ridiculous he was being about something as small as symmetry.

She just watched and laughed as the kishin tried to escape by going down the sewer, but then out of nowhere a scythe had stuck the kishin to the wall. Patti had stopped laughing, and Kid and Liz had stopped arguing as they saw the kishin dangle a few inches from the ground with a scythe big enough to match a death scythe sticking him to the wall. Liz completely froze from terror, Kid was completely stunned, and Patty had a look of awe on her face as a tall but very slim creature walked past them, it wore this armor that looked like the human skeleton, it also wore a black cowl that looked like it was made of crows feathers, a skull mask covering its head and face, had spikes showing off the shoulder blades that was also covered in crows feathers, and had an aura that felt terribly wrong.

When the strange person was in front of the kishin, it pulled out it's scythe, and cut the kishin in half. When the stranger looked down and saw the kishin's soul, it picked it up along with the bag with all the human souls inside of it, he then turned looked at them expecting them to try something they would regret.

That though did not happen because even though one member of their group was frightened the other two were completely fascinated. Patty was fascinated because this person had just killed the kishin in a gruesome way, and the second was because she thought the dude in the scary armor was 'BAD ASS.' Kid was not afraid because he was to fascinated by how the armor was made with such symmetry.

"You." started Kid with a trembling voice Hollow took as fear then finished in a overjoyed voice saying "You're perfect in every aspect and way, I love you." Needless to say Hollow was stunned at the answer this strange boy had just given him, he seemed to be more fascinated then afraid, this took Hollow completely off guard but he wouldn't complain, it was sparing him a fight with the lad. Then Patty walked up to him and started poking the armor, "PATTY." shouted Liz pulling her back, "You don't know what this thing is thinking, he could have just killed the kishin for a snack and we're the main course." she finished in a fear filled hushed tone. Patty then started to giggle and said to her sister "Lighten up sis, if this guy wanted us dead then he would have done it while Kid was whining." Liz then thought about it for a moment and realized her sister was right, whoever this person was had just helped them get the kishin and the human souls, but even with the evidence she still kept her distance.

Kid was now walking up to Hollow and examining everything on his armor with a face that could only be described as admiration and love, even though it looked like something from hell. "Uhh Kid, the souls." said Liz still keeping her distance from Hollow, Kid then snapped out of his daze and regained his composure. He then looked Hollow right in the eyes with a serious face and asked him "Excuse me sir but we have come to claim that soul you have in your hand, as well as the human souls in the bag, may we have them."

Liz then started to back away as if what Kid had said would make Hollow go in to a rage but then stopped as Hollow handed the bag of human souls to him without so much a moment's hesitation, she stopped cold in her pace and breathed a sigh of relief. Kid smiled as Hollow complied with the request but noticed that he was still holding on to the kishin soul, before he could ask Hollow had tightened his grip on the soul, telling Kid that the soul was his. Kid was curious as to why this man would need it, but then decided since this man had killed the kishin it was technically his. Kid understood Hollow's gesture and turned back to Liz and Patty, "Let him have it." said Kid casually, "He technically did our job for us, the least we can do is let him have this one." he finished and turned back to Hollow who only made a gesture that would mean thanks. Kid then turned to face Liz and Patty and told them, "Alright then let's report to my father."

"Hey kid." said Liz "What do you think your father Lord Death will say when he hears someone beat you to the punch." At that Hollow went still, 'The boy's father is the god of the realm.' he thought with realization that there was no possible way to escape. This was who he was trying to elude, and here he was trapped like an undead that was about to become food for a dragon, he couldn't run or fight his way out, he felt too weak to accomplish something like that, and if this boy was the son of this god then he stood no chance. Hollow then watched as the boy Kid, those two called him, point his fingers forward and a purple light erupted from the ground, taking the form of a strange skull figure. Then a figure showed from the center of the skull and said in a comical high pitch voice, "Well hello son, whats up." the figure then proceeded to start bouncing back and finished by saying, "It's good to see you, I've forgotten how cute those stripes on your hair are."

Hollow was now in a state of both shock and denial, there was simply no way this could be the death god that everyone had spoke about. Either way he had to get out before they said anything; while they spoke he looked around for possible escape routes until he remembered the sewers that the demon was going to use to escape. This realization came to late as the boy called him and said "Excuse me sir but my father wants to speak with you, and don't worry it's nothing bad, I had already told him about how you helped us get the kishin soul." Hollow then cursed his luck and slowly made his way to the front of the three, he was now looking at this strange looking god eye to eye, and mask to mask, "Aww" he began "So you're the one who's been causing commotion in the city." Hollow could only shrug, it wasn't his intention to frighten those people it was just a misunderstanding. The death god then spoke again and said "Well since you seem capable of fighting the demons we know as kishins, I would like to extend to you a proposition that might be of some interest to you." When the death god had said that Hollow was truly relieved, he thought this god would try and destroy him like the gods of his realm but it seems this one is much friendlier. 'Much friendlier then Nito.' thought Hollow at the memory of his fight with the death god of his realm.

Hollow then snapped out of his thoughts and listened to what proposition the death god had in mind. "You see" he began "I run this school called the Death Weapon Meister Academy or known in shorter alias as the DWMA." Hollow only nodded his head, this much he already knew, now for the proposition. "You see we're always willing to accept help, and considering the armor your dawning, I'd say you don't walk around with it just for show." Hollow only nodded his head and let the god continue, "But before I can make any decision I must know who you are and where you came from, so my proposition is to meet you in person at my school tomorrow and see if you'd make a perfect addition to the school as a teacher." When he said that Hollow's jaw from behind his mask flew open, this god wanted him, **him**, to be a mentor at his...school. Hollow thought it was a bad idea, he already had so many problems, he was in a world he had no knowledge of, he had this hunger and headache to worry about, and if anything this sounded like a trap. "So what do you say, deal?" asked the death god, Hollow only remained still still deciding whether to take the offer or denie it.

A moment had passed before the death god spoke up and said "If you do decide to accept my proposition and pass examination, then you would be helping the world by getting rid of kishins." At that Hollow perked up, he realized if he accepted the job then he would be able to consume souls without the fear of consequence. When that thought weighed down on his mind he eagerly accepted the invitation, this made the death god perk up as well, and with a jolly voice and huge hands coming together he said "Splendid come and meet me at the academy tomorrow whenever you're ready." as he said that he then turned to his son and said "Since he doesn't know the way here, you can help him, that sound good." his son smiled and then nodded in confirmation. "Excellent" said the death god looking at all of them, "I look forward to all your arrivals." and with that the symbol on the ground disappeared along with the death god. The four then stood in place until Liz stretched and said "Well it's getting late guys, I think it's time to go home." and with that the three started off towards their house but as Patty turned around and saw that Hollow remained there, she walked back and said "Hey mister do you have a place to stay?"

Liz then turned around and gave Patty a stare saying "Patty" in a whiney voice. This made Kid turn around and wait for an answer. This man was clearly not from death city, last he checked no shop sold armor like his, 'Perfect symmetry.' thought Kid. They all waited for an answer, but when none came the answer was pretty obvious, in turn Liz felt a little bad, and Kid went in to thought. "Can we keep him?" asked patty with wide eyes, she finished the plead with a cute "Pwease"

Hollow had remained quiet after he realized he actually agreed to meet the death god of this realm, that would mean he'd have to pass this test or else, he feared for the worst. Then when this girl asked him if he had a place to stay, he was completely shocked, no one had ever cared enough to ask him where he would lay his head. When he had heard that she wanted to bring him home with them, he felt something warm tingle inside himself, 'A nice place to sleep would be nice.' thought Hollow. Then he realized that it didn't make any sense why would they allow a stranger in to their home, Hollow just had this feeling of betrayal, and was going to denie the act of kindness, but before he could Kid had already decided to take him home with them. "YAAAYYYYY this is going to be so cool." said Patty with excitement, Liz even though Hollow creeped her out smiled knowing she was doing a good deed, and Kid didn't really have a problem with it, it would give him time to study Hollow's armor.

"Oh yeah my name is Patty." said Patty, pulling Hollow along. Hollow didn't know what to make of it, he was so caught up he was in a loss for words to even give a retort. Then another matter came to mind, he still hadn't consumed any souls yet. It seemed in all the commotion, Hollow had completely forgotten the kishin soul that was in his armors pouch. He then realized something that he didn't think of, how would he be able to consume souls in this realm. He guessed he would have to figure it out later on when those three weren't looking, so all Hollow could do was listen to the group babble away as he was preparing himself for another exciting day. "My life.' thought Hollow 'What a jest.'

Damn this chapter was tough. Oh yeah I realized I had made some mistakes in the past few chapters so expect some changes to be made. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I got the characters down.


	6. Questions and Answers

Alright this is it, the kid gloves are coming off. Things will only get harder for Hollow from here on out, but don't worry I'll add a little soul eater flare, they'll mostly consist of little funny moments.

I do not own Dark Souls or Soul Eater

Ch.6 Questions and answers

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh hey guy, how come you wear that scary armor." asked Patty who was curious to know who this person is. The man had not spoken since they took him in to their house, Patty wouldn't push him to say anything since he did help them take down the kishin but the guy could at least tell them his name. They had already introduced themselves on the way back to the house, but even then this guy wouldn't budge, and with the mask and cowl on the armor he was wearing, it was hard to tell what he could be thinking. "Patty just leave the man alone, all your questions will be answered when we see my dad tomorrow." said Kid in a bored voice. After Kid had said that Patty just pouted and went to her and Liz's room that was all the way down the hall, they had decided if the man was going to live with them awhile then they would at least give him a room to use if he needed privacy. Kid then turned to the man who was now walking around, and looking at the room, it appeared that this man was deep in thought in deciding whether to stay or not. "You know" Kid began "It's no trouble, you being here and all, but there's only one rule you must follow." This got the strange man's attention, he then turned towards Kid and listened to the one rule that he apparently had to follow. "When you do anything, like go to the bathroom, use the dining equipment, or even get out of bed, always set the things symmetrically." At what Kid said the man just tilted his head in a gesture that would say 'are you serious', Kid just nodded his head and finished the talk they had saying "Now we have a big day tomorrow so try to get some rest, and I hope you enjoy the bed since I'm pretty sure sleeping on the streets can be quiet uncomfortable." With that said, Kid exited the room closing the door behind him, leaving the strange man in the room alone.

As Hollow turned to look at more of the room, he took notice that it had a large **bed** that the boy **Kid** called it, to rest his body on. Though Hollow wondered how it would differ from straw, or the ground that he was used to sleeping on, he would usually sleep with his armor on, and barely took it off so there was no need for comfort. The first reason he never took off his armor was because without it he felt vulnerable and...naked, and the second reason was because he was afraid of losing it, or someone stealing it. Back in Lordran when he needed armor, Kaathe had told him how to get it, all he needed to do was find the dark covenants former champion, slay him in battle, and take the armor for himself.

The task was difficult but worth it in the end, he had obtained armor that had magical quality's, it was resistant to poison, it would keep him from bleeding out, and he could run freely in it, it was as if it weighed almost nothing at all, and it was the perfect size, slim just like he was. Of course Hollow didn't like taking off the armor, he had worked hard for it, thus it felt good wearing it, the darkness was practically his best friend when he wore it, and he liked the fact that it hid his face. Hollow didn't necessarily believe in what Kaathe and his darkwraith followers believed in when it came to beginning the age of darkness, and him being the dark lord of all things, but the power the darkness wielded was too great a power for him to pass up or resist. In the end though Hollow had learned that the path of darkness did ensure you great power, but it leaves you with no friends to trust in, and always led to betrayal.

Hollow then snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that just thinking was making the headache worse, he then pulled out the kishin soul from his pouch and tried to crush it in his grip. When he realized he hadn't absorbed it he tried again, but this time with a stronger squeeze, but again it did not work, and his headache was only growing worse by the minute. Then Hollow tried different ways of going at the subject, he tried talking to it, he tried stepping on it, he even tried sitting on it, but nothing worked.

This was only resulting in Hollow getting frustrated, '_Need consume'_ thought he thought growing more rabid, after he thought of consuming the answer then became clear. He then remembered his first time in the city after his fight with the other teenagers and the kishin, he remembered how afterwords he gave the souls to the two teenagers, something he was now regretting, and remembered how the strange looking boy ate the soul.

'That's it.' thought Hollow in realization, he then removed his helmet as quickly as possible and put the soul in his mouth, he then swallowed it whole and felt the hunger subside along with the headache. 'To close for comfort.' thought Hollow who was relieved, it felt that if he hadn't consumed it sooner he would quickly lose his mind, his attention then turned to the room that was next to his in his bedroom and entered it wanting to know what it was for. When he saw the inside of the extra room he noticed two nobs with a strange looking device that dripped water, he then turned his attention to the side of the room and saw something that looked much similar but was much smaller. When he looked up from the strange device he saw something that terrified the unliving day out of him, he saw...a hollow.

When Hollow noticed that this undead was mimicking him, and wore the same armor as him, he quickly dismissed it, as he realized he had been terrified of his own reflection, this made Hollow mentally smack himself. As Hollow looked in to the mirror he took in every disgusting feature the curse had done to him, his skin was a rotten withering brown, his face was so thin that he could see his jawline clearly, his eyes were black and devoid of color, and the pieces of hair he had left were grey strains just hanging off the side of his skull.

Hollow then turned away and went back in to his room, never wanting to go in to the one he had been in again, He then placed his cowl and mask back on to cover his curse, and tried to forget what he had just seen. He then tried going to sleep on the bed, and like he expected he couldn't feel how it was any different from the ground or anything else considering that he could never take off his armor to actually feel these materials, if he did then the people, and the death god of this world would surely see him as an abomination that must be destroyed. After hours of nothingness, Hollow had finally passed out and went to sleep, expecting a nightmare to take the place of the world he was in, but that didn't happen. In his dream he was back at the firelink shrine, the place his journey truly began, and where he'd usually find other people just hanging around.

This had completely stunned Hollow, one moment he was falling asleep in a bed, and the next, he was transported back here. At this point Hollow was getting tired of being surprised, he wondered why he should be at all, he had seen things on his journey that he couldn't have imagined, so why now did he have this feeling of complete surprise, really anything was possible when it was about him. After words Hollow took a moment to get his thoughts together, he finally came to the conclusion that what he was seeing was just a bad dream with no real significant purpose. _"Come here to the shrine, chosen_ _undead_." said a voice that Hollow widened his eyes too.

Hollow just stood there as if he had heard nothing at all, and had already began to go in the opposite direction down the stairs, the voice somehow knowing what Hollow was doing then replied, _If thou does not hear these words then he shall never wake." _When Hollow heard that, he cursed under his breath and complied with the order, when he got to the shrine of a mother holding a child, a giant primordial serpent like Kaathe popped out of the water. Hollow did not know this serpent but it shared a resemblance to Kaathe like all their kind did, Hollow then stood at the ready knowing that he had no weapon, and would run as quickly as possible if the situation turned ugly. The serpent then gave an ugly smile and bowed it's head to Hollow who was just standing there confused. "Hail the chosen for he hath returns't." said the giant serpent, it then looked up to see Hollow's head tilted sideways as if in thought at what was now happening. The serpent then ended Hollow's curiosity and said "I am the the primordial serpent, Kingseeker Frampt, once a close friend to the great lord Gwyn."

When Hollow heard that, the feeling of fleeing felt like something he should have done, but he knew if he tried to run there would be no place to hide, he then pushed the feeling aside and listened to what the serpent wanted to say. "I will admit, I had doubts on thee, but when you went against the Darkwraith covenants lies, and accepted your fate as the chosen undead to succeed lord Gwyn, I breathed easily knowing you were not lost to the darkness." When Frampt had told Hollow this, he could only glare at the serpent behind his mask, 'This beast takes me as a fool.' he thought with disgust and distrust. "It is because of thee that the world is now free of the curse of undeath and suffering, it is because of this that I am here to aid thy new lord." Hollow finally hearing enough of the serpents lies, spoke and said in anger "Enough tricks, you beasts wanted me to let the world fall in to darkness, you're trying to deceive me."

The serpent then let out a bitter chuckle and replied saying "I am not like Kaathe and the others, I am here to enlighten you in your predicament." Hollow was in a loss for words, if this overgrown ugly snake could help him figure out where he is, and what happened to Lordran, then he could know a way back home.

Hollow then thought about his predicament and asked, "How and why are we speaking?" The serpent obliged his question by replying "We are speaking because you have, as I told you succeeded Gwyn in relighting the first flame, and brought order back to the world." He then continued on saying "As for how we are now speaking... let's just say my kind have their tricks."

Hollow just frowned at the serpents reply but accepted it, knowing he would get no other answer from the creature then what he had just heard. He then thought of another question and asked "What has become of Lordran, and what is this strange world I am now in?" Frampt replied and said "The world you are now in my lord is the future, as for Lordan, no one knows of its existence, it is a chapter in time that has been long forgotten and left in the dark where it belongs, the world you are now in is what took its place."

When Frampt had said that Hollow immediately felt a sense of despair, if what this serpent was saying is true, then what place did he have in the world now. "My lord" said Frampt interrupting Hollow's thoughts "I am sure you still have many questions you want answered, but time is short." With that said Frampt then proceeded to cough up something. Hollow not wanting to be caught in whatever it was took steps back to avoid it. What Frampt had cough up though was not at all what Hollow was expecting, what he had coughed up was a kishin soul. The soul then flew to Hollow who caught it with both hands, and looked down at it realizing that it was the very soul he had consumed.

Frampt then told Hollow "Take the soul thou hath devoured, and burn it in the bonfire." Hollow then looked up from the soul to the serpent and asked "Why?" Frampt answered saying "I only wish for thy lords safety, and if I am correct then thou will must do so to make a good impression on this worlds ruling god." As Frampt bid Hollow farewell, he told Him, "If thou ever needs to seek guidance, pray to me and then meditate." He then dove back in to the hole he came from, and left Hollow wondering what he meant by that.

Hollow then remembering what Frampt had told him to do, went to the bonfire, deciding whether he should trust the snake, and do what he said. A moments had passed before Hollow finally gave in and did as frampt had told him to do, realizing he had no choice in the matter, the serpent had somehow invaded his dreams, and he would not be able to wake from them unless he did what Frampt had told him to do.

Hollow then placed the soul in the bonfire that seemed to be dwindling out, and the results were more then what Hollow would have expected. The dying flame then became a giant inferno, and engulfed the entire cliff side, along with Hollow who felt a burning sensation that was similar about when he fought those two other teenagers.

Hollow had awoken from bed with a fright, and immediately rolled out of bed trying to put himself out. After a moment he then realized that he was not actually on fire, but instead realized that it was just a nightmare. This relieved Hollow who then went back to the bed and sat down, trying to calm the beating of his heart. 'Wait' thought Hollow in revelation as to what he was now feeling, 'A heart beat that could only possibly mean-.' He did not finish the thought, Patty came rushing through the door cheering "Time to wake up lazy bones." then her face then put on a more disturbing look, and finished her once cheerful wakeup call by saying "It's time to get your ass in gear, now we'll all know what's under that mask."

At what she had just said, and the way she said it, Hollow had wondered if the girl had gone insane, this was not like her at all from what he saw last night, he then quickly dismissed it as a jest to try to get him worried. "Patty" said Liz in a worried tone, "Don't say it like that or else he'll think we're trying to hurt him, and attack us." Patty then went back to her cheerful personality, and said "Okie dokey sis." She then ran back out of the room passing Kid, who came in to bid Hollow good morning, but as he neared the room felt something different from the man, he could feel his soul wavelength which appeared to be much stronger. This feeling was immediately ignored when Kid saw how asymmetrical the blankets were on the bed now. He then immediately started rambling on how sloppy Hollow slept do to the covers being all over the room, 'I wonder how the rest of the day will be.' thought Hollow watching Kid fix the bed up as neatly as possible.

By the time the four had arrived at the DWMA, Hollow was already getting stares from the other teenagers, some had already gotten in to fighting stances with their partners waiting for him to make a move. "Spineless, foolish, not eve little children.' thought Hollow to all the glares he was getting, 'They would not stand a chance against a real demon, let alone me.' When the four were in the schools hallway, the other weapons and their meisters cleared the hall, clearly being intimidated by the armor, and power that Hollow was giving off, not that he even knew he was. Liz, Kid, and Patty felt it as well, but decided they would get their answers as to why the sudden change in Hollow had suddenly, and out of nowhere, happened. By the time they reached the death room Hollow was greeted with the same creäture he saw last night, "WAAAAZZZZUUUUPPP" said the death god who was clearly in a good mood.

Hollow just stood behind the three taking in this so-called god, he was really tall, and looked like a scribble a child would make. 'What has thy world come too.' thought Hollow who could still not believe the information he had received. "Hello father." greeted Kid in his normal bored voice, "Hi." greeted Patty in her cheerful attitude, "Yeah, hi" greeted Liz in her calm but pleasant voice. Hollow just remained silent as he always did, it wasn't that he didn't like any of them, it was just that he didn't do well when it came to talking to people, this would most likely happen if you're an undead that had to face a thousand horrors pretty much on your own with only a few sane people to talk too.

Lord Death then greeted Hollow and said "Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you in person." Hollow could only respond with a "Hello" and a wave with his hand, this though did not offend Death, and he waved back saying the same thing only in a more jolly voice. Death then asked "Would you please come forward, I'd like to ask you a few simple questions if you don't mind?" Hollow only nodded his head and came forward kneeling before Death with the hope of making a good first impression. "Oh no need for the formalities." said Lord Death still in his jolly voice, "A few simple answers are all I need."

Hollow then stood up and looked up to Lord Death, who was really tall compared to him, he was almost as big as a Black knight, one of the enemy's Hollow had the misfortunes of meeting. Lord Death then asked his first question, "So where do you come from because judging from the armor you're wearing you are for most part not even from this time?" Hollow Only nodded and replied to the question in his deep monotone voice saying "Tis true, I have already come to terms with the fact that I am not from this era, I come from a place called Lordran, a place I have learned was lost in time a long time ago."

At this Lord Death raised a brow, he had never heard of such a place, and he had been around for some time, even Liz, Kid, and Patty seemed confused by this answer. "I see" replied Death "So would this armor you're running around in be the kind of armor a hero would wear?" Hollow then shook his head and said "No, knights wouldn't dare show their faces in this armor, for it is the armor of a Darkwraith, rogue knights that had become an enemy to the kingdom of Lordran." This had taken everyone by surprise, now the three Kid, Liz, and Patty were wondering if it was even a good idea to have let him stay with them.

"But I assure you." said Hollow finishing his answer "I did no harm to anyone, I only wear this armor for protection, for my old gear did no such thing." Everyone then just huffed a sigh of relief except Lord Death who appeared to be in thought, Hollow noticed this and said "I know why you bring me here, and I can assure you I am no threat to this new world, I harbor no thoughts of wrongdoing, I just seek a place in the world, and I believe what thou hath offered me, is my destiny, for I see no other use for someone such as I to even exist in this era." With that said Lord Death asked another question and said "How exactly did you get here?" Hollow had remained quiet after that, he didn't know how to answer that question, he was just as in the dark as everyone in that room.

Finally after a moment Hollow replied "That I do not know, one moment I was fulfilling my promise to save Lordran by relighting the first flame, and the next I find myself in this strange land my lord." Lord Death then tilted his head to the right and asked "A promise to save this...Lordan from what exactly?" Hollow then answered the question with a serious tone saying simply "Undeath." This caused everyone in the room to become silent, no one had ever heard of such a thing, Death then broke the silence and raised the next question everyone had on their mind.

"What exactly caused such a thing to happen." said Lord Death growing ever more curious about this land, this...man was talking about. Hollow replied and told them "It was a curse brought on by the Witches of Iszalith when they tried to make a copy of the first flame, it was not their intentions, but because of them the world fell in to chaos, many foul creatures came in to existence, and the disease of undeath spread across the land, infecting everyone...including me." When Hollow had said that everyone in the room except Death took a step away from him. "Well" asked Lord Death wanting to know more "Did you manage to stop the curse?" Hollow nodded his head, and replied "Indeed, I had succeeded, it is because of this that I came to this strange place."

As soon as everyone heard that they heaved a sigh of relief except Death who asked "If what you say is true, what signs would a person show if they were stricken by this curse?" Hollow replied saying "An individual with the curse would be marked with the dark sign of undeath, and if said person were to perish then their body's would become a corpse mere shell of their former selves, who would then become mad and try to regain their humanity by eating souls, before they went completely insane."

Liz, who was listening to this man answer Lord Death's questions was starting to quack with fear at what he was describing, a curse that turned you in to a monster that had a hunger for souls was just a terrifying thought. Patty, who was also listening to what this man was describing, was now glad that she didn't get any of her questions answered at all last night, what he was talking about basically sounded like the freakin apocalypse. Kid, who couldn't believe what this man was talking about just stood there shocked, never could he have imagined a place where you had to eat souls just to keep from going insane, just the very thought of it was.

"If this is true."said Lord Death with suspicion in his voice, "Then you wouldn't mind taking off your helmet, would you?" Hollow whose eyes widened at the request then said "I told you, I have already accomplished my task, the fact that we are even talking is enough proof." At his words everyone went still, if this man was trying to hide the curse, then that would mean he didn't really rid the world of it. All eyes were now on Hollow who could feel the suspicion everyone now had towards him, he knew if he didn't do what Death had told him to do, then he would be destroyed on the spot. "Alright" he said "But I beg all of you, do not think me a monster."

With that Hollow began to remove his mask, everyone in the room just stood and waited to see what this "man" really was. When Hollow had completely removed his mask and cowl everyone heaved a sigh of relief, Hollow not knowing why they did such a thing then turned to the big mirror he saw when he first entered the room. In it he saw a man that was in his mid 20's with light tan skin, black messy hair, grey hazed eyes, and a thin face which had a huge scar from the top left of it and went down across it to the bottom right of its lips. 'This is me' thought Hollow in disbelief, he just couldn't believe it, it had been so long since he last saw it. Back in Lordan, he never really removed his mask, there was no need to, he was undead, and therefore there was no need to take it off to eat food, or do anything else aside from drinking estus flask, which he could drink through his mask.

"Now" asked Hollow who was now smiling at his good fortune, "Hath thou anymore questions?" Death took a moment to think it over and replied saying "Yes, what is your name?" Hollow's smile then vanished, he then replied saying "I don't remember my name, though people on my journey always called me Hollow, a person who is classified as one of the undead."

With all that said and done Lord Death went in to thought, deciding if he should even consider making "Hollow" a teacher at his school. Yes, he did seem to be telling the truth about his past, but it all seemed too shady, it was as if he was leaving out important details to the story. Even now Death could see Hollow's soul wave length and it appeared to be growing even stronger, this of course left Death worried, he was the protector of this world, and he feared if he let Hollow leave then there would surely be a terrible result. After moments of consideration, Lord Death finally came to a decision and said "Hollow in light of everything you have just told me, I'm not sure if I should even allow you to leave this room, it's not that I think you mean the world harm, but if what you said is true then your very existence could end the world as we know it."

When the Lord Death had said that Hollow's eyes widened, 'NO' thought Hollow in fear 'I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE DARK.' Hollow was going to try, and fight for his freedom, but before he even made a move for his scythe Kid spoke up and said "Father couldn't you at least give him a chance to prove himself." Needless to say Hollow was surprised to hear someone even speak on his behalf, Kid then looked at him and asked "How long have you been in the city?" Hollow quickly answered and said "Five days." Kid then turned back to his father and said "Father if he's been here for that long, then there would already be talk of the curse, couldn't you at least give him a mission to see what he's capable of?"

Lord Death then thought about it, and after a moment he came up with a good way Hollow could prove to be a good asset to the DWMA but first he needed to prove himself. Death then said "Hollow in the heart of the scorching Egyptian desert, there is an ancient ruin, it is known as the pyramid of Anubis." Hollow was now listening intently, if he had to prove his worth to get his freedom, so be it, it wouldn't be the first time he would take a mission that was practically suicidal, but then again the dark sign took care of inconveniences like death so needless to say Hollow was worried. Lord Death then explained "You will find a witch there, a necromancer, she has raised a good number of the dead, who were in tombed in the pyramid. Every night she leads out these mummies to feed on human souls. A necromancer is difficult to stop, the first set of mummies will be sent out to create another set, which will intern create another, until she eventually has an entire army of mummies."

Now Hollow was worried, he had managed to defeat many foes that were considered to be immortal, but to take down an entire army was just asking too much. Lord Death finished his explanation saying "I was originally thinking about sending a three star meister to this one, but knowing that you are a warrior that has had experience in the impossible, I have no doubt that you'll be able to pull this off." 'Perhaps I should have mentioned the part about not being able to die.' thought Hollow, who knew that later he would regret the decision he made like he always did.

_Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddd done. Alright I hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause I promise you THERE WILL BE MORE. Oh yeah and if any of you think I made Lord Death a little harsh then usual sorry but for me it's hard to get down personalities and explain some things. _


	7. Friends

Heyo back for the next chapter. I've recently been playing Dark souls a lot and have been as usual frustrated at my results. I feel sorry for Hollow he had to basically go through hell. With that said I say ON WITH THE STORY. Oh yeah and HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

I do not own Dark Souls or Soul Eater

Ch.7 Friends

'You idiot, you foolish undead, why did thou answer so truthfully.' said the voice in Hollow's head. He was now locked up in a little room that was basically a cage to keep him from escaping. Hollow was now regretting telling Death the truth of what he was, 'You could have lied, you could have told them you did not remember, how foolish could you be.' said the voice while Hollow paced the dark room. 'That's right, thou wanted to make a good impression, to be accepted, what more proof do you need to see the truth, you are an undead, a darkwraith, and an abomination, no one will ever care enough to help you, no one ever has.'

"That's not true." said Hollow in a saddened voice, who came to a stop in the cell, 'What is thou saying, of course it's true.' replied the voice 'People only seek to use you for their benefit, I can even name the people, and creatures who have done so.' Hollow just remained silent knowing exactly what the voice in his head was talking about, heck it knew more about him than even he did, Hollow would sometimes wonder how the voice in his head came to be, it only ever spoke to him in his lowest moments, 'Maybe I'm going insane.'.

These thoughts were interrupted as the voice continued on with its ranting. ' The so called noble knight rescued you from the asylum because he wanted you to fulfill the prophecy. Kaathe used you to further his own ambitions of sending all sprites of humanity back to the abyss, and starting the age of darkness. Gwyndolin used you to continue his father's age. Quelana used you to kill off her sisters, and destroy the flame of chaos, and now you only seek to be used again, but by a different god. Why do you suffer, why do you let yourself fall victim to creatures and people who only seek you for their own benefit?'

For awhile Hollow remained quiet until he finally said "It was better to do the bidding of others then to wait and become hollow." The voice quickly responded and told Hollow in a cold voice 'No, thou had done so because thou wanted redemption for past sins.' Hollow just remained silent, the voice seeing the opportunity, continued saying 'But let me tell you, for an undead such as thee, there is no redemption, neither for your past life or this one. Thou hath already been tainted with the blood of innocents, and all for the sake of survival.

As the voice continued, Hollow tried covering his ears to try to silence it, but such actions never truly worked. The voice continued on, telling the painful truths Hollow did not want to hear. 'I can remember what we have done in our past life as a thief, and I can tell thee that thou are better off without the knowledge of past transgressions.'

At this point Hollow really wanted to scream, he wanted it all to end, but of course such acts of mercy would never come, in life or death. Then he remembered something, and began to search desperately in his pouch for the item that had helped him through many trials, and helped him continue in his ever lonesome journey. As he did this the voice continued on with its mental assault saying 'Even in your past life, you were alone, no mortal ever had the courtesy, to help you, and now here you are, being sent on another crusade, which shall most likely be your last. If I do remember you gave your last estus flask to the first protectors you met to save one of them, it is because of this foolishness that you wi-' the voice didn't get to finish, Hollow had pulled out a talisman that would resemble the sun.

"What thou hath said" began Hollow holding the talisman to his chest, "...is not true, I did have friends. I had Queelaan, my fair lady, I had Priscilla, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I had Siegmeyer, a brave and noble knight, and...Solaire, my greatest ally and... friend." finished Hollow who was now remembering the first time he met Solaire.

Flashback

Hollow had worn the dark clothes of the thieves guild which consisted of a black cowl, dark running pants, and a light black coat with brown leather with a rose symbol on the right side of his shoulder. He had just managed to evade the insane undead in the Undead Burg, a task that was not in the slightest easy to do. Hollow had died quite a few times trying to get to this bridge, he had been speared through the chest, beaten to death by four hollows with swords and axes, and even had to fight a taurus demon. 'I need better armor.' thought Hollow who was tired of getting a sword thrust through his chest.

He now stood before the bridge, noticing the many undead on it waiting for their next victim. 'There has to be another way, I am not skilled enough to fight them all at once.' thought Hollow who realized he would yet again be beat. He than searched the end of the bridge he was on and tried looking for something that would give him an edge over the hollows on the bridge, instead he found someone. Hollow stood at the ready with his own bandit knife and shield, that he "borrowed" from Petrus. As he approached this person, he saw that he was just staring off in to the sun, something Hollow never thought an insane undead would do. This person seemed to have heard Hollow approaching him and turned around, Hollow then went in to a fighting stance, and prepared for an incoming battle. Instead the strange person began to speak and said, "Ah, hello you don't look hollow, far from it."

Now seeing that this man was sane, Hollow lowered his shield and nodded to the mans comment. He also noticed the mans armor which consisted of a bucket helmet, chain mail body armor, and a emblem representing the sun on his garb in the center of his chest.

What the man had said was true, Hollow had used the humanity that he had obtained from the asylum demon, and kindled at the bonfire to regain his human form. The knight then continued on saying, "I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the lord of sunlight, and may I say it's good to see a fellow adventurer strive towards their own sun." When he had said this, Hollow had to wonder what made the man so jolly. Needless to say, Solaire's attitude toward the whole situation seemed a bit...off, but it seemed that the feeling was infectious.

At these simple words Hollow felt a tingle of warmth, it was as if the mans very words was a light in the darkness he felt was consuming him, over and over. Hollow smiled behind his cowl, and introduced himself saying "I am Hollow, and I seek passage through the church beyond this bridge, to ring one of the bells of awakening."

This caused Solaire to give a hearty laugh and say "For a fellow undead to take on such a task as this, it fills my very being with the rays of the sun, knowing that there are those who still search for the light." Hollow's smile then grew even bigger, he was glad to know that someone saw his promise as a good thing, instead of thinking he was crazy. Solaire then continued on saying, "Though it does me good to see someone take on such a pilgrimage, I must ask thee, why take on such a quest?"

Hollow thought it over, and came to the decision, not to tell him about the knight that had rescued him from the asylum. He was worried that if Solaire found out, he would mistake him as a dangerous undead, that had to be locked away. Hollow just answered the question with a lie, and said "The crestfallen knight, back at the Firelink shrine said the task was impossible. I being the strong-headed adventurer I am, decided to prove him wrong, and be the first undead ever to ring both bells."

"Ahh" said Solaire who sounded happy to hear such an answer, he then continued saying "You seek glory in accomplishing such a difficult task, interesting." Both were silent for a moment, until Solaire broke the silence and said, "I have a proposition, if you have a moment?"

Hollow nodded his head, and listened to what Solaire had in mind. The man seemed friendly enough so Hollow thought it couldn't be a trap. "The way I see it' began Solaire, "Our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land brimming with hollows, could that really be mere chance? So what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?"

Hollow took a moment to think about it, and came to a decision. He would accept this mans help, he needed it anyway, he alone wouldn't stand a chance with an army of hollows alone, so why not accept this strange mans offer of cooperation. When Hollow gave his answer, Solaire in a jolly voice replied, "This pleases me greatly! Well then, let us be off."

With that said Hollow, and Solaire went to the bridge, and saw the small army of hollows on the bridge waiting for them. Solaire then spoke up and said, "Keep close and follow me." Hollow nodded in confirmation, and readied himself for the impending fight. Solaire then broke out in to a run, betraying the heavy armor he was wearing by running at a lightning quick speed, Hollow getting over the shock, then followed in pursuit.

Even though Hollow wished he was strong enough to wear armor, moments like these made him happy to know that he was better off without it. In no time at all, he had caught up with Solaire, who was now already half way across the bridge, but then turned to the right down a stairway, leaving Hollow to face the undead that were ahead of him. This had completely shocked Hollow, Solaire who he had thought would be a trustworthy companion had tricked him in to charging head first in to a group of hollows.

Then Hollow heard it, wing beats that seemed to be drawing closer, and closer until eventually, he and the undead were hit by a firestorm that seemed to have come from nowhere. Moments later Hollow spawned back at the bonfire at undead burg, as he got up, he felt the urge to smash in whatever was next to him. He had been betrayed by Solaire, and now had to journey all the way back to the bridge, which most likely had new hollows guarding it. Just as Hollow was going to curse his poor judgement, the ladder atop the stairwell, came falling down without any apparent reason, he then looked up to see the cause, and found Solaire waiting atop the broken stairwell.

"I told you to stick close my friend, maybe next time you will listen, but I must say that the blame is also mine, I had not warned you of Drake." said Solaire in an apologetic tone. Hollow just looked up, shocked that Solaire was actually trying to help him the whole time. After the shock subsided, Hollow then mentally smacked himself 'Of course he didn't betray me' thought Hollow in realization 'He told me to stay close, and I didn't listen, what an idiot I am.'

With all that said and done Hollow climbed the ladder that Solaire had kicked down for him. At the top Solaire waited, and offered Hollow a hand up, Hollow accepted the kind gesture, and let Solaire help him up the ladder, there Solaire crossed his arms, this in turn made Hollow rub the back of his head sheepishly.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hollow spoke up and said in an embarrassed tone, "Okay l-let us b-be off." Hollow then stuck his head down in shame for even considering Solaire to be a vagabond, Solaire noticed this and told Hollow in a cheerful voice "Tis nothing to worry about, let us continue on with thy quest." With that said, Solaire gave Hollow a slap on the back, and walked back up the stairs, Hollow who was cheering up at Solaire's words then hurried up the stairs with the sun warrior leading the way.

The duo then carefully made their way through under the bridge, only taking down a couple of hollows that were waiting in the middle, by knocking them off the bridge. They then faced three huge rats that laid in wait at the second entrance of the church, these enemy's were done away by the duo smashing their faces in. The two then climbed the ladder up and were now inside the undead parish. There a lone hollow in armor guarded the entrance, waiting for intruders, "Watch this." Solaire whispered to Hollow, he then dashed towards the lone hollow, and bashed its head off with a smack of his shield.

Hollow only huffed at the display, 'This man thinks, he's more skilled than I.' he thought with jealousy. Hollow not taking the insult to his honor replied, "That's not really impressive, even I could dispatch a single hollow with ease." Solaire who saw the challenge Hollow was making, retorted in his jolly voice saying, "Aww a challenge what fun, well then, let us see who is the better warrior." Hollow who was eager to show Solaire up, quickly stated "Alright, whoever takes down the most hollows, is the better warrior."

Solaire who eagerly accepted the challenge held out his hand for confirmation, Hollow who noticed the gesture Solaire was making quickly gripped it and gave a tight squeeze to confirm the challenge. The two then started to make their way to the front entrance of the parish, along the way they encountered hollows with crossbows, Hollow took one of them down by throwing one of his knives in one's eye. Solaire killed the other with a lightning bolt that he formed in his bare hands, this reduced the hollow with a crossbow to ashes. Hollow could only give Solaire a sideways glance before taking on the undead with spears.

When one of the spears went for Hollows chest he parried it, making the hollow he was fighting stumble back so to cut off the head of another hollow that tried to sneak up on him. Hollow then went back to the hollow with a spear, who had recovered, and now stood ready to deflect any blows Hollow would deal. The shield did little to protect the undead, Hollow had jumped in the air kicking it in the face, this caused the undead to stumble back only for a dagger to pierce through its face.

Hollow could only smile at how he gracefully dispatched the two undead warriors. This feeling quickly went away when he saw that, Solaire managed to single-handedly kill four of the undead without so much a scratch. Hollow was going to give a retort, but before he could a giant boar with armor made an ear shattering screech. This got the attention of the duo, who could only glance at each other before both started to make a dash for the overgrown swine.

Hollow, being the lightest on his feet, was the first to engage the animal, but when he tried hitting it, the blow bounced of the swines armor. The beast then charged Hollow who flipped out of the way, and landed behind the beast, he then unleashed a fury of blows, but none worked or even left a mark. Hollow, who was now out of breath didn't have time to recover his stamina, as the boar turned around, and dug its tusks in to his stomach. The creature then hoisted Hollow in to the air sending him flying a few feet back, now it was Solaire's turn.

Solaire ran at the boar at full speed, the creature reacted by doing the same. Hollow who had pulled out an estus flask, drank its contents, and quickly got back to his feet, but the battle was already over, Solaire with the strength of a lord, had thrusted his sword in to the armored swines temple, killing it instantly. Hollow who now just stood there defeated let out a sigh, and said "Fine, you win, you are superior." At moments like these, Hollow really wished that he was at least strong enough to be a true warrior, instead of a weak pile of flesh.

Solaire sensing Hollow's depression, walked to him, and offered him yet again, kind words saying, "Twas a good challenge, you certainly are a skilled warrior when it comes to speed and dexterity, I believe you may even surpass me one day."

Hollow really didn't know what to say at that point, this man, this "Hero" was risking his life to help him, and make him feel better, and all he was doing at the moment was moping like a child. 'Is this what a true friend is like.' thought Hollow who now felt guilty. He then looked at Solaire and told him, "Thou does not need to help a weakling like me, thou probably has a quest of his own to complete." Solaire only remained silent for a moment before letting out his trademark laugh saying, "Thou speaks too kindly of me, It is only right to help a fellow adventurer through such a difficult task. So do not worry for my well being my good friend, I am only so happy to be cooperating with a good soul such as you."

Hollow who had never heard of such selflessness started to tear up from behind his cowl, he didn't think someone such as he could ever be blessed with such a faithful companion. Hollow who did not want Solaire to see him tearing turned away, and rubbed his eyes, telling Solaire in a trembling voice, "The gates are shut, we need t-to find a-a way to open them." As soon as Hollow said this, Solaire replied saying, "Lead on I shall follow you." Hollow only nodded his head, and the two were off.

They duo had then encountered hollows with old rusted swords, enemies the two quickly disposed of and climbed up a ladder, that had got them to the other side of the gate. Then they met a new enemy called the Balder knight, this undead proved to be a true challenge for Hollow, but with the help of Solaire, they made short work of the high skilled undead, only to run in to two more of them, while a gigantic one at the alter came rushing toward them. Hollow decided to take on the two Balder knights, while Solaire went for the bigger one that wielded a giant mace. Hollow ducked, rolled, and flipped under and over the swings the two former knights of Gwyn were swinging, managing to always land a hit on the two, while Solaire dodged the giant Balder knight by rolling under it when it brought its mace down. Solaire also managed to roll under the giants legs and come out behind him, this gave Solaire an opening, and with all the strength he could bring up, he jumped in to the air, and brought his sword in to the back of the giants neck, killing it instantly.

Solaire then turned towards Hollow, who was still fighting both knights, Solaire then retrieved his sword from the giant, and helped Hollow by grabbing the two from behind, and discharging a lightning spell, frying their heads. Hollow then thanked Solaire, and the two bounded up the steps, running in to a room of hollows, and a powerful channeller. The duo made quick work of them, Hollow took out the weaker undead while Solaire vanquished the channeller, the two then bounded up the ladder, acknowledging each other for the skill both were demonstrating. Though Hollow had to admit, Solaire was the one demonstrating true skills, he was just taking on weaker enemies that still seemed to be a challenge for him. This made Hollow look upon Solaire with envy, and pride knowing that he was lucky to have a comrade as skilled as Solaire, while promising to become just as strong as he was.

Looking back, Hollow was glad to have found Solaire, the warrior of sun seemed to make the journey more enjoyable, when it shouldn't have been at all. Hollow never knew how much pleasure there was in people helping, and cooperating with each other, it seemed to give off a feeling of fulfillment, and ease. Hollow had to wonder if this was partly the reason Solaire was willing to help him, if it was then he would have to try it sometimes, just help passerby's with problems would give him the feeling he had now.

When the duo had finally made it to the top of the ladder, they noticed a fog that covered the way to the bell. Solaire then stepped forward, telling Hollow to be on guard for when a demon appeared. Hollow nodded his head, and without a moment's hesitation he followed Solaire through the fog, most likely to face the fear of the unknown with a mere knife, and shield. The two heroes then found themselves on top of the church, which if you looked off the edges you would see a fall that would most likely end you the instant you touched the ground. They then proceeded across it to reach the bell that was a mere few feet away from them, only to be halted when they heard the thundering shout of a gargoyle coming to life, and landing before them, with the intent of ripping them apart.

The gargoyle demon was a huge creature that had wings, wore armor that covered its head ,and chest, and had two weapons, one being the halberd in its hands, while the other was its very tail which had a resemblance to a giant spiked mace. It faced the two warriors, sending spine tingling roars at them, Hollow flinched at the actions while Solaire readied himself, by gripping his sword in both hands. The demon then flew at them with a rage, and proceeded to slam its halberd on the warriors, but missed when the two easily side-stepped it, and ran toward it to strike. The demon then jumped backwards to avoid any incoming attacks, this gave Hollow, and Solaire the knowledge that the demon was smart, and would have to think of a different way to take it on. Then Hollow came up with a plan, and whispered to Solaire who gave a chuckle at how devious it was, Hollow then turned back to the demon who was waiting for one of them to try to attack it. This of course was the demons plan, to trick them in to running at it, and then burn them with its fire breath.

Hollow then made a dash towards the demon, who smiled, if it could kill one of them then taking out the other would be a cinch. As Hollow came closer, the demon readied itself to breathe fire on him, but at that moment Solaire threw a lightning bolt at the demon stopping its plan, and giving Hollow time to jump on top of it. The demon the roared furiously as it tried to shake him off, but Hollow held on tight, stabbing the creature in the face while Solaire kept hitting it with lightning spells. At that moment a second gargoyle demon came to life, and charged at Solaire, who was to distracted to see it coming at him. Hollow saw it and tried to warn Solaire, but at a moment too late, the demon tackled Solaire, and grabbed him, it then proceeded to try to throw him off the church, this attempt failed as Solaire, with quick reflexes grabbed the edge of the church as he went tumbling down its rooftop. "SOLAIRE" shouted Hollow in fear, he didn't know what to do, the demon he was riding would surely kill him before he would even be able to reach his friend, and if that wasn't bad enough the second gargoyle demon was closing in. Hollow had to think, how would he be able to take on both demons at the same time, at that moment of disparity, Hollow remembered what Solaire had done to the giant Balder knight, and proceeded to stab the demons neck.

The demon then roared in pain, which got the attention of the other. This turned the demons attention to Hollow, who it saw was riding its kin like an animal, and forgetting Solaire in the process. This distraction was all Solaire needed to hoist himself back on to the roof, and jump on top of the second gargoyle demon, slashing its throat the moment he grabbed on to it, the beast then roared, and fell forward dead. Solaire who was now in a rage, channelled all his energy in to a deadly strike. "MOVE" warned Solaire who then through the lightning bolt at the demon, Hollow had heard the command, and immediately jumped of the demon, rolling over the side the roof to find cover. When the bolt hit the demon in the center of its chest, it disappeared for a brief moment, and then turned in to an explosion of light.

"PRAISE THE SUN." shouted Solaire in victory, Hollow took this as a sign that they had won the battle, and came out of his cover. He then looked to the spot he last saw the demon, and only saw ashes, and burn marks, he then looked to Solaire who was now holding his hands out, as if to try and mimic the suns look. Hollow then walked up to him and told him in a startled tone, "By the lords, those demons were angry." This caught Solaire's attention, he looked to Hollow who had a startled face, but then turned in to a smile, and began to chuckle until eventually both warriors found themselves laughing at what had just came to pass.

It was a good moment of laughter until eventually both warriors settled their gaze at the bell. When they reached the top of it, Solaire then made way for Hollow, who just looked at him as if he was lost. "Aren't you going to ring the bell?" asked Hollow who was confused that Solaire had not already rang the blasted thing. Solaire only replied in a friendly tone saying, "The honor is all yours my friend." When he had said this, Hollow's eyes widened, he then answered back saying, "This task may have been impossible if thou hath not accompanied me, if anything the honor is yours." The warrior of sunlight then let out a heartily laugh and replied, "Thou giveth me to much credit, if not for your valor, I would have surely perished, so no my friend the honor is all yours."

Hollow then smiled, and nodded his head, he then walked up to the bells lever, and pulled it back towards him. The bell then gave off a ring so loud that Hollow could definitely assume that all of Lordran could hear it, signaling that the job was now half done. Hollow then turned toward Solaire, who now was just staring off in to the sun, Hollow then approached him and asked "Solaire if thou does not mind would you-" Hollow did not finish his question for Solaire had already answered, and said, "It would be an honor to travel with you my brother." Hollow's face then took on the biggest smile it ever had, 'This will certainly be more interesting.' thought Hollow, who was glad to know he had a brother in arms.

Present time

Hollow held tightly to the talisman of his good friend Solaire, who had helped him through many trials on his journey. In fact if it were not for him, and the others Hollow met on his journey, he wouldn't be here. Looking back at his past wishes now only made him feel shame, the ones that had cared enough to help him, and keep him from going hollow, sacrificed themselves to insure his survival. "I promise" Hollow prayed to the talisman, "I will live out my days in your names." he finished. The voice hearing enough finally snapped, and said in a cold voice 'Just stop. They can not hear thee because they are not listening, when will you learn.'

Hollow only lowered his head, what the voice was saying was true, no one was here to help him now. As if on que Hollow heard the door unlock, as soon as the door opened, he saw the three teenagers, Liz, Kid, and Patty standing before him. He then put the talisman back in his pouch, and stood up, the boy Kid then walked up to him, and said in a bored voice, "Me, Liz, and Patty are going to go with you on this mission." Hollow's eyes had widened, if he know any better he'd thought he heard the boy say he was going to help him. Kid then went on to say "I don't think it would be fair to send you on a mission on your own just to prove if your good or not. So I talked my father in to letting Liz, Patty, and I help you, so that way you can learn how we do things now."

Needless to say the children had left Hollow without words, what they were willing to do for a complete stranger was just like what Solaire would do. "Don't think I see you as a threat." kid began, "If you were, then you wouldn't have helped us retrieve those lost souls, I believe that you'd make a wonderful asset to the school." Liz and Patty only smiled as they started to follow Kid out, Kid then called back saying "I trust you will impress, now follow me, we have a necromancers soul to claim." Hollow then gathered his gear and quickly ran to catch up to the teenagers, 'Maybe' thought Hollow who was now beginning to smile like he used to 'Maybe they are still listening.'

Welp I hope you all liked this chapter, cause now the real fun begins.


	8. Test: the new journey begins

The curse of undeath, its enough to make anyone go insane. The burden of watching everything and everyone you care about disappear before your eyes is enough to make you shut your eyes to the world, and in the end only see darkness. But as long as there are others who are willing to help a brother or sister in need, they give them a spark of hope knowing the light has not disappeared from the world, even if you had convinced yourself that there was nothing left.

I do not own Dark Souls or Soul Eater

Ch.8 Test: the new journey begins

Hollow was in complete shock as the machine called a "plane" flew them through the sky's. From the window he shuttered at the great height they were now at, but this feeling of fear had went away when he saw a new sight that took his breath away. Before him he saw the kingdom of man in all its glory, how people moved from one place to another, how it seemed that mere mortals could soar above the heavens, how peaceful it all seemed, it was as if he was actually in a dream. This feeling of aww went away when the young girl Patty cheered, "HEY."

This was enough to snap Hollow out of his trance, and look to the young girl with a glare. "Patty" replied Kid in a frantic voice "Try to keep it down, I'm very busy." When Kid had said that Patty just nodded with a smile, and replied with a giggle, "Okay." Kid who was busy rearranging the magazines behind Hollows chair was on the verge of having a complete meltdown. 'Its an abomination' thought Kid 'All the magazines on this plane have been left asymmetrically.' Liz, who chose to sit with Kid, was needless to say, annoyed that they would have to deal with Kid's flaw all the way to Egypt.

"Again" began Liz "Why are we taking a plane when we could all just fly on beezlebub?" "Because" replied Patty who was giggling at the sight behind her seat, "Hollow wouldn't be able to fit on it, and would probably fall do to shock, I mean look at him." Liz then looked up from her chair, and saw Hollow who was now again just staring out the window in complete amazement and wonder. "Your probably right." replied Liz who now had to deal with Kid, who was now trying to rearrange the magazines on her sister's side of the chair. Patty then turned back to Hollow, who was again just staring out the window, she actually thought it was pretty funny how the medieval man was toward the ride. Though it was even more funny when he went through the metal detector, the officers that worked the metal detectors were to afraid of the armor Hollow was wearing to tell him to take it off. When Hollow heard the alarm he just pulled out his scythe, and broke the scanner actually thinking he destroyed an enemy, Patty saw the whole situation as funny and cute, while Liz and Kid just stood there with their jaws wide open.

'One hath to wonder, how this **plane** stays in the air with so much weight?' thought Hollow in amazement, the fact that this "machine" as they called it, was able to stay in the air with this many people on it was just astounding. His thoughts were again interrupted by Patty who was now poking him to get his attention, Hollow just let out a sigh and turned toward her. "What?" he said in a tired voice, Patty who now saw that she had his attention then asked her first question, "You said the world you came from had creepy, soul eating zombies, and that you were once one of them. How did it become that way?" Liz, who had heard the question her sister asked leaned in wanting to know as well. Hollow just glared at the girl through his mask, he was thinking of how obliging the question would somehow come back to get him later on. When he saw no harm in answering the question, he then said in a serious tone, "If that is all, then I will answer, it is the least I can do for all of your cooperation. But I warn you the story is long and unpleasant, art thou sure you want to hear it?" Patty only nodded her head quickly, and put her elbow on the arm of the chair to lean forward, and hear what he would say.

"Alright, where to begin?" began Hollow, who was trying remember the history of his homeland. After a moment he came to his resolution and continued on saying, "Of course, the beginning of the age of fire. You see in the beginning, the world was unformed. Shrouded by fog..."

At DWMA

Soul, Maka, Black*star, and Tsubaki had all gathered at the mission wall, all staring at a specific plaque which was considered to be very dangerous. Soul, who spoke the question everyone had on their mind asked, "So what do you guys think? Anyone else wanna go find out who took on the big mission?" Black*Star, then glared at the mission, and replied in an agitated tone, "Yeah, of course I do. Whoever this guy is, he's a real showoff, he actually thinks he can build a bigger reputation then mine." Soul then smiled at the reply, and then said in his bored voice, "Okay, lets get going."

Black*star then got himself pumped up at the response, and tried to run, but when he did, the act caused him to slump down in pain towards his ribs. Everyone who had noticed this eyes widened, no matter what kind of injury Black*Star managed to obtain, the ninja always pushed through it. To see him just stop the action he was about to do had completely stunned everyone. Tsubaki then ran to his side, and asked him in a concerned voice, "Are you alright, is the injury from that fight still causing you pain?"

Soul, and Maka, who had now just heard of this fight, then went over to try and help their friend up. "Who did this to you?" asked Maka, who wanted to know who had actually hurt Black*Star that bad. Tsubaki then turned toward her and answered in a regretful voice saying, "The man in the dark set armor you, and Soul told us about." This answer had made both Soul and Maka's eyes widen, the shock then turned to aggravation for Maka, who had specifically told Black*Star, not to seek that person out. Before she could say anything, Soul replied in an attitude that was completely out of character for him saying, "Are you guys insane? Maka, and I told you not to look for him, why didn't you listen?"

Maka then turned to Soul, who seemed to be shaking at the memory of the fight she and him had with the peculiar man in armor. Black*Star, then stood back up with his trademark smile, replied, "No need to worry, a star like me couldn't be killed that easy. The overgrown tin can didn't even have the skills to put down a big man like me." Tsubaki, just gave him a glare before replying in a sad tone, "Black*Star, I don't mean to put you down, but when it came to fighting that man, we stood no chance. He had us in a position where he could have easily finished us off, I think we just got lucky that time." Black*Star who didn't seem fazed by this simple truth, just kept smiling, and replied, "That's why an enemy like him is worthy of a star like me."

Everyone just let out a sigh to Black*Star's antics, and didn't say anything. They knew very well that he wouldn't listen, it was only a matter of time before he would do something that stupid again. The only thing they hoped for Black*Star's sake, was that he or any of them, never run in to the man with the armor again. Though Maka, the most curious of the group had to wonder what that man was doing now, because it seemed like no one had heard from him since, not even the frightened townsfolk of Death City have seen the man. It was for this reason that Maka felt that they would all find out soon enough, but at that moment they would have to get Black*Star to the nurse before he would try to run off again.

Back on the plane

"Even then only embers remained, indicating that the age of fire was ending. It was the task to rekindle this flame and end the curse that plagued my world, that I came to this wonderous place, and met you three, along with others that wished me harm." finished Hollow, who had now explained his worlds entire history. When he looked to Patty, he saw her resting on his arm from listening to the history lecture. This made Hollow want to wake her for being so disrespectful, she had asked him the question just to pass out from boredom. Hollow then tried to remove Patty's grip from his arm, but to no avail, the girl seemed to be attached to the limb. He then let out a sigh, and decided to just let her be, because it seemed pointless to get angry at one of the people who was trying to help him for not listening to a lecture about past events.

"I thought it was interesting." said Liz, who had been listening the whole time. Hollow looked behind his seat, and gave a curt nod to say 'glad you were listening' to her, and went back to gazing outside of the window. Hollow had saw the sun literally falling asleep as it set down under the clouds, he'd think that he was used to all the peculiar things of this world by now, being that he dealt with his own back in Lordran. He then decided he didn't want to look outside anymore, and would try to get some sleep, but before he could Kid who had also been listening to his tale, asked Hollow, "Excuse me Hollow, but if you don't mind me asking, who was this Nito you spoke of in your story."

Hollow, who was not at all surprised at the young gods curiosity of the past death lord answered, "Of course young god, its only fitting that you know your heritage,...if it is your heritage. You see Nito was the first of the dead, many considered him to be death itself, most likely do to him receiving a lord soul at the beginning of the first flame. These lord souls I speak of come from the first flame, each bestowed great power upon those who had discovered them, and each helped form my land. The power these lord souls gave us was life and death, and light and dark, Nito received the lord soul of death, while the witches of Izalith received the lord soul of life and creation. Gwyn lord of cinder, received the lord soul of light and purity, while the pygmy, the first ever human being that came in to existence, received the lord soul of darkness and corruption."

As Hollow explained this, Kid and Liz who were listening to his answer could not believe the words that came from his mouth. The first reason was because, if he was telling the truth, and did come from a time long ago like he said, then that meant that Lord Death was not around since the beginning, meaning that Hollow was possibly older then even he was. The second reason was because of what Hollow had said toward humans being corrupted, sure humans have done great evils in both the past and present, but what Hollow was saying was that all humans were corrupted in some way or form.

When Hollow had finished his explanation he asked the two if they wanted to know anymore past events that time had long forgotten. When the two shook their heads, Hollow nodded and tried to get comfortable in his chair, after a few hours he drifted off to sleep. At that moment Kid asked Liz if she could move so he would be able to go to the bathroom, she nodded her head and moved allowing the young shinigami to pass through. When Kid was in the bathroom, he breathed on the mirror causing it to fog up, he then put in the numbers 42-42-564 and muttered the words, "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door."

The mirror flashed a blue light before revealing Lord Death who was as always seemed to be in a good mood. "Well hello son, hows the mission going?" Kid just shrugged and replied to his father saying, "The mission is going well dad, no problems so far." Lord Death then asked his next question and said, "And how might our new recruit be doing, have you learned anything that might help us understand where he came from?" Kid only shook his head and replied, "He seems to be telling the truth, what he told us yesterday of this strange land Lordran is exactly the same as he told us yesterday."

"I see" began Lord Death, "But has he given you any reason to think he's a threat?" Kid, again only shook his head, telling his father that the man with them was indeed friendly, and that he had no intention of causing trouble or spreading this "curse" he had told them about. In fact for Kid the whole idea of a curse that made you immortal was just ridiculous, and if it did exist then it was surely gone now. The face Hollow had revealed to them did in fact seem battle hardened, but it showed no signs indicating that he was some kind of undead creature.

"Do you think he might be suitable to help teach the students of DWMA?" asked Lord Death, who was sounding more cheerful at the news he was receiving. Kid took a moment, and thought it over, he then checked to see what Hollow was doing from the bathroom door, and saw how he let Patty cling tightly to his arm. 'Well he does seem understanding, and answers all questions truthfully.' thought Kid, who was debating if this showed someone to be a good teacher. In the end Kid just shrugged, and answered, "I don't know, we'll just have to see how he does on the mission."

Death only nodded his head, and asked "Anything else to report?" Kid took a moment, and thought it over, he then thought of a question he had on his mind, and asked, "Dad did I have a grandfather?" At that question, Lord Death went silent, and it remained that way for a whole moment until Death replied, "Oh dear, I knew the question would come up some day." Kid eyes widened in realization, that meant before his father there was another death who watched over humanity. What really worried Kid though was who this death was, and what had happened to him, before Kid could ask further Lord Death told him, "Kiddo this is probably a talk best left alone until you return, so if you really want to know then I'll have to tell you in private okay."

Kid who was still trying to get over the shock of the news, just nodded his head and ended the call right there. He then went back to his seat and tried to get some rest, he had a feeling that tomorrow would be an eventful day.

The next morning

Hollow, Kid, Liz, and Patty were now landing in Egypt's airport, all were fully rested and ready for the mission at hand. As they walked people cleared a way in fear of the man they saw in evil-looking armor. People screamed and others just ran away, Patty had just seen the whole thing as funny, while Kid and Liz just sighed at the stupidity. By now Hollow was used to it, but he still couldn't believe how soft people have gotten. It seemed in the eternity he'd been gone, humanity had not only gotten smarter, but weaker at the same time, none of these people could actually survive in Lordran if they tried.

Hollow then payed his attention back to the three that were walking in front of him, and kept pace as to not get lost in an area he had no idea of. Hollow was always the type to discover a new place, but he didn't have time for it now, and if he managed to get seperated, the three would surely take it as him trying to escape.

Hours later

The group had finally arrived at the pyramids, and Hollow was overjoyed to know this. The sun in this part of the world burned like fire from a drake with his black armor on. The group had arrived by renting a vehicle that ran on the desert sands surface, for Hollow this was incredible. It was like everything in the world had been modified to make things easier, but when Hollow realized this he thought, 'So that's why humanity has grown soft.'

Kid who was the first to get off the vehicle, started to praise the pyramid, while Hollow, Liz, and Patty just stared at him while he went on a rant about how perfect it all was. As the group approached the pyramid, Liz was the first to notice how dark it was, and insisted that Hollow go in first since it was his mission. Hollow could only roll his eyes at the children's behavior, Kid was a complete idiot when it came to shapes, Liz was practically afraid of anything in the dark, and Patty never seemed to take anything seriously, it was amazing that they all were still alive, and still in a group.

The group walked through the pyramid in silence with Hollow leading at the front, Patty walking right behind him with Liz hiding behind her, and Kid who seemed to be in thought about something in the back. The silence was broken when Kid started to talk about how perfect the tomb was on the inside. Liz then started to complain and said, "I hate it here, I don't do well in creepy, dusty, icky, places." 'Then why did thee choose this life.' thought Hollow, who was getting tired of Liz's constant complaining. Patty then spoke up and asked the most unrelated, and unimportant question Hollow had ever heard. She had asked, "Hey sis I've been wondering something. How come everyone always closes their eyes when they sneeze? Is it to keep their eyes from popping out of their heads? Do you know?

'What is this child talking about?' thought Hollow who thought the question was just silly, the answer was obviously because it is a reflex, even he knew that. Liz who just chose to oblige the question replied, "I don't know Patty, that is certainly one theory that might explain why it is. Of course, it could also be an involuntary reflex, triggered by normal brain activity." This answer seemed to make Patty want to perform an experiment involving taping her eye lids open whenever she sneezed, either way Hollow saw the whole thing as insane.

Then for no exact reason Kid stopped walking, as if he realized something terrible. This put Hollow on guard, while Liz asked Kid, "Kid whats wrong with you? You've been quiet for a long time now." Kid then turned and faced the opposite direction, and said in a worried voice, "Well uh, maybe its my imagination, but I have this horrible feeling that the painting that I have hanging in my living room is leaning a little bit to the right."

Hollow only face palmed himself for being an idiot to actually take this boy seriously. Really, what had this world come to with its weak people, warrior children, and not eve young gods. The whole thing was just embarrassing, he was just glad Siegmeyer wasn't around to see this. Liz who was also annoyed at such a reply then yelled, "DOES THAT STUPID PAINTING REALLY MATTER RIGHT NOW?"

Kid replied in a frantic tone saying, "Oh of course it matters." he then gripped his head and continued saying, "What did I do? I can't go on like this. I can't wait, I have to go back and make sure." Just as Kid started to run back out of the tomb Liz grabbed hold of him, and started dragging him along, with Patty who was just laughing at her meisters meltdown. Hollow just walked with his scythe at the ready while he heard the young gods whining, and Liz yelling at him to stop making a big deal out of it, while Patty gripped on to her hand pulling both of them along.

Hollow was just about to tell them all to knock it off and take the mission seriously, but before he could the group had walked right in to a group of mummy's. Liz let out a frightened scream and hid behind Patty while Hollow readied himself with Dex. The creatures seemed to be laughing at them, 'Great' thought Hollow at the situation he was in, 'Now even the dead are mocking me.'

The mummy's just kept laughing at them through their smiling masks. "Hey their kind of cute, aren't they." said Liz who was trying to regain her courage. Patty only giggled, while Hollow still prepared himself for the worse. If Hollow had learned anything in Lordran, then it would be to never underestimate an undead, no matter what form they took, and how harmless they seemed. Liz then made an attempt to try and touch one of them, but this resulted in all the mummys showing their ugly teeth to try and eat them, and one of them licking Liz. This caused Liz to recoil in fear and start shouting, "A MUMMY LICKED ME, A MUMMY LICKED ME, MUMMY SLOBBEEEEEERRRRR."

Hollow then cut the first mummy in half, and looked back to see if the teenagers were going to help any time soon. Liz who had recovered from her little episode then said in an angry tone, "It's time to transform Patty." Patty then went to her side and replied, "Okay." This made Hollow turn his head to the side while he held the undead back, he was curious to know what kind of weapons the two would become, he had already seen a boy turn in to a scythe, and a girl turn in to a chain scythe, and dagger. Needless to say he was curious what kind of weapons the son of a god would wield.

Liz and Patty then turned around to look for their meister, but found he was nowhere in sight. In his place they found a note indicating that he had gone home to fix the painting, and told them to be careful. "He's joking right." replied Liz who was on the verge of freaking out. Hollow then asked Patty who was the nearest toward him and asked, "What is the problem now." Patty replied saying "Oh Kid went home to fix the painting, leaving us here to fight these things on our own." "WHAT." shouted Hollow who was still holding back the mummy's who appeared to be growing stronger.

Eventually Hollow had to start swinging his scythe around, he turned to Liz and Patty and saw that the two were also fighting off the undead by each going back to back, transforming in to strange weapons Hollow had never seen. Whatever they were they seemed to be long range weapons, and a blast from them resulted in a mummy losing a limb, 'Astounding' thought Hollow, who went back to fighting the undead that surrounded him.

Back in Death City

"Ah, just my imagination after all, its perfect." said Kid who was relieved that the painting was indeed not leaning to the side. He then turned away walking back out of the house saying, "And now, the group is waiting for me to come back, I should get going."

Back in the pyramid

Hollow, Liz, and Patty had just finished off what was left of the mummy's that attacked them. For Hollow the whole thing was to easy,sure the mummy's could fight, but they lacked speed and strength. He then went to picking up the souls that the mummy's he'd slain left behind, and proceeded to stuff them in to his pouch which seemed to be infinite. Liz and Patty were also collecting the souls of the mummy's they had defeated. Liz then spoke up and said, "That's it, we've collected everyone of the mummy's souls." while her sister transformed back to her normal self.

Hollow then approached them and asked, "Pardon my curiosity, but what kind of weapons are thee. Never had I seen a weapon so lethal, and so quick?" Patty took the initiative, and said in her normally high energetic voice, "We're guns, one of the greatest weapons man has ever made." Hollow then turned towards Liz who just shrugged at her sisters answer and replied, "Well I wouldn't say the greatest, but yeah we're weapons that were specifically made to blow things off." Toward their answer, Hollow was amazed, it seems not only did humanity find an easier way of living, but also an easier way dying as well.

"Hey why do you need to collect souls?" asked Liz, who wanted to know why Hollow needed souls. It wasn't that she thought Hollow was a kishin, but she found it strange that someone like him would even need to collect souls. Hollow only remained silent, he didn't know how to explain, that he needed to consume souls to survive. From what he had learned so far, people who would usually consume souls would be a kishin or a student from DWMA that is a weapon. It seemed that for someone to consume souls to survive, labeled you a kishin, and is frowned upon by this worlds ruling god.

This worried Hollow, who remembered how most people reacted to him when he became a darkwraith. Hollow had indeed gained the power of life drain, to be able to suck the very soul, and humanity from a person, but he never used it on anyone. Not even the undead that had gone insane were victims of such a power he had, if anything the power just added on to the list of things he hated about the curse. Whenever he felt himself losing grip of his sanity, knowing he had such a power had become a terrible temptation to him.

Hollow knew that if he told them why he needed to consume souls, then they would surely see him as a threat to be dealt with. Hollow then came up with a lie that sounded really clever for him, and said, "If I am to be one of you soon, then I will need a partner, and by giving this person the souls I am collecting, I will have already gained a head start to becoming what it is you weapons strive to be in collecting souls."

Though Liz and Patty didn't believe what Hollow just told them, they had grown up on the streets, and they have heard people come up with many ridiculous excuses, but the one Hollow came up with was obvious, ad by far the worst they had ever heard. Before the two could question him further, all of them found themselves entangled in a trap.

Hollow who was quick on his feet, dodged the trap by rolling out of the way, while Liz and Patty found themselves tied up, and pulled away somewhere in to the pyramid. 'Damn' thought Hollow frantically, now he would have to face whatever had snatched the sisters on his own. Hollow decided that if he survived this, he would find that son of a god, and he would strangle him for not being here to help them.

Hollow readied his scythe Dex, and started to walk along in the pyramid, being wary of any other surprise attacks. After a few moments of walking Hollow found himself in a large room that must have been the main chamber for the necromancer, it had the markings and signs showing on the ground, but the witch was nowhere insight. Then the sound of rolling met Hollows ears right behind him, he then readied himself for whatever creature made the sound, but when this creature revealed itself, Hollow lowered Dex and huffed a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Kid. After that brief moment of relief Hollow quickly remembered what he would do to the young god, and walked up to him. "Hello Hollow glad to see your okay, and guess what it turns out I was imagining the painting was fine. Oh, and where is Liz and Patty I need to tell them this to."

Before Hollow could voice his outrage, he heard the scream of Liz right behind him. Kid who also heard it followed after Hollow with his board beezlebub, and saw a giant coffin that had a mummy's wrappings spread around it. Hollow then quickly got to work and cut them down, this in turn made the coffin come to life. Liz and Patty then turned in to their weapon forms, and flew to Kid who caught them in the air.

Giant fists then erupted from the coffin, one went after Hollow who simply rolled out of the way, and the other hit Kid right in the face. Hollow then tried run to Kid to help him to his feet, but another fist had come out of the coffin, and punched Hollow, sending him flying to the center of the chamber.

Liz, who was worried about why Kid didn't just move out of the way then asked, "What's happening Kid, are you okay?" As Kid tried to get back to his feet two more fists came from the coffin, one punched him in to the stomach sending him in to the air while the other got him in the left side of his face, the last one punched him in the front of his face sending him flying not to far from where Hollow landed.

"Kid why don't you do something? This isn't like you." said Liz, who didn't understand why her meister was just taking the hits. Kid then got back to his feet, and replied, "Look at the pharaoh closely, he is,...perfectly symmetrical in every way." At that moment a spike came from the coffin, stabbing Kid in the chest, and bringing him down to his knees.

Hollow, who had seen what happened, then tried getting back to his feet, even though the punch had left him seriously winded. The mummy's wrappings then became 4 more spikes, and aimed at Kid who was still on his knees, Liz then tried to tell him to move, and defend himself or else he would die, but all Kid could say was, "I can't."

The spikes came down, but not on Kid, Hollow had stepped in front of him, taking the hit instead. Two of the spikes bounced off Hollows armor, while the other two managed to get him in the shoulder, and the stomach. Kid, Liz, and Patty eyes widened in shock, the man had taken the blow to save them, and even after the spikes pulled out, he stood there guarding them from any more attacks, even though he was bleeding.

The mummy's wrappings then took the form of a giant hammer, Hollow stood not moving, and not afraid of the harm to come. The hammer then came down on him while the mummy kept chanting, **"Wrath of the pharaoh, wrath wrath, wrath, wrath."** As it said this, it repeatedly smashed Hollow, who now showed physical signs of harm as the hammer came down on him again and again. Hollow was only glad that he was wearing this armor, if not for it he would just be a mess on the floor by now.

Kid who was still on his knees in shock, watched as this happened. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't blast the pharaoh, but he couldn't let Hollow die either. Patty then spoke up, and told Kid in a creepy voice, "Kid get off your ass, and do something damn you." Kid then got to his feet and unleashed a fury of blasts that not only destroyed the coffin, but the mummy inside it as well. When it was done, there was only a huge hole that lead to the outside that remained.

Patty and Liz then turned back in to their human forms, and went to Hollow who was now laying there broken, and still breathing. Kid could only watch as his two partners told Hollow to stay awake, but Hollow couldn't hear them. He then stroked Patty's hair to the side with his one arm that wasn't broken, and spoke in short breaths saying, "Do..not worry Julie...big..brother will..always be there...to...protect..you."

Hollow could only watch as a girl with black hair, and light tan skin faded from his vision. One moment it was red, then the next grey, and finally black.

**"No" **said a voice, **"The key most not die."**

Alright that's a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because it was by far the hardest and longest to make. Oh but don't worry this is still far from over.


	9. Childhood: an unlikely hero

Sometimes along the journey of life we forget where it all truly began. It could have started with a promise or a will to strive for something greater. Humans have always fought, whether it be for your home, family, or will to survive. It is because of these basic desires that we become immortalized, but we can only accomplish this when the impossible becomes a reality. Never do we think we are the ones to accomplish them, but if our wills are strong enough are purpose becomes clear.

I do not own Dark Souls or Soul Eater

Ch.9 Childhood: an unlikely hero

"Big brother, big brother, oh big brother" chanted a young girl with short dark raven hair, light tan skin, and brown eyes. "No" whispered Hollow who had his eyes closed, "Not yet." Just at that moment Hollow felt a weight fall on his stomach, this in turn woke him up with a jolt. "BIG BROTHER" shouted a girl in a tattered dress, who was filled with joy and delight. The next thing Hollow knew he was being tackled back to the ground after being so rudely woken up. "Good morning to you, young Julie, my precious blood." Hollow then picked himself up, and picked up his little sister, who was only 5 years old. He then started to swing her around the room as she admitted sounds of laughter, she then spoke up and asked, "Big brother does thou know what day it be?" Hollow scratched his head curiously, trying to remember what day it actually was, but he knew she only ever got this way when someones birthday would come up.

"Is it your birthday?" Hollow said enthusiastically, Julie only shook her head, it wasn't her birthday. "Is it Gabriel's." again, his sister only shook her head, and started to laugh. "Big brother, it is not mine nor our brothers day of birth, but yours." Hollow, who now realized he had forgotten his own 12th birthday, smacked himself in the face, and said in an embarrassed tone "Ahh but of course, leave it to my younger sister to remember this day of all days, what an idiot I am." Julie then began to giggle, which in turn made Hollow giggle as well, his sister always brought out the good in situations that seemed fruitless.

"I wish mother and father were here to witness their first borns day, they would have been proud." Julie's face then formed a frown at the memory of their mother and father. Hollow and his two siblings had lost both their parents at a very young age, their father was a silver knight and soldier who had perished in the in the new war between the demons that had come in to existence after the witches failed to recreate the first flame. Their mother, who was a human and a mere peasant had perished due to starvation, with no one to help bring in food or money, she gave whatever scraps of food she could find to her beloved children, she had died when Hollow was only 8 years of age while his brother was 5, and his sister only 2.

Hollow saw the look of sadness on her face, and tried to think of something top cheer her up. The answer came to a tickle attack which brought a smile back. The smile that he adored and loved from his younger sister always filled Hollow with hope of a better future, sometimes he thought he would go insane without it. After the moment ended, Hollow who only wore brown tattered cloth pants, made his way to the door to their small home, in hope of finding food for him, and his younger siblings. "Big brother must thou really do this, and on this day of all days? You should not have to move just to risk your life on another one of your ventures through the burg, just to get us food." Hollow only laughed, sometimes he thought his sister was just too smart for her age. Indeed the burg was a dangerous place, filled with thieves, assassins, and other vagabonds that wouldn't mind ending the life of a child that was well on the way to becoming one of them.

"Do not worry little one, if worse comes to worse, our brother Gabriel's church will give me sanctuary." replied Hollow, who had a huge smile on his face, "Do not forget, no one has ever caught me, that must mean mother and father are watching us along with the lords of light." This answer didn't make Julie smile, but it was enough to ease her worries, she then promised to have a gift for him by the time he would get back later that night. Hollow could only be grateful to have such a kind sister, he wasn't one to brag, but he thought he was doing a fine job of raising two children in a small house underneath the burg.

As he left, Hollow saw the everyday hustle and bustle of life in the hard streets. Beggars littered the corners with tattered robes that didn't even protect them from wondering eyes, knights would run in pursuit of someone dressed in dark clothes with blood splattered all over it, and a dead body was found in a narrow passage way that would lead you to the depths. After Hollow's parents had gone to be with the lords in the sky, he and his siblings had to leave their home for another family to take their place. It was funny really, how these supposed lords forget who you are when you decided to be in their service, then again Hollow couldn't really blame them for not remembering. They already had so many devoted followers that it would be hard to keep track of a family that held no real significance to them or anyone else.

"Did you hear about the supposed curse that has plagued New Londo?" asked a random person that Hollow had overheard as he made his way to the steps. "Yes" replied the other person, "But I have faith in our great lord Gwyn, he will find a way to save all of Lordran, I am sure of it." Hollow then just went about his own business, whatever those two were talking about it didn't concern him, just as long as it didn't affect him or his family in anyway.

Today Hollow came to a stop as he found two paths leading up to the top. One stairway lead to the burg, while the other lead directly to the parish, the church his brother Gabriel had spent a lot of time in lately. After a moment Hollow finally came to a decision, and decided that today he would find his 9 year old brother, and remind him what day it is, he then bounded up the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him.

When he finally reached the top, before him was a bridge that lead directly in to the church. Hollow who saw no real reason to rush decided to walk across, and enjoy the view, of course he had already seen it many times, but the feeling never got old. The feeling of wonder Hollow felt gazing out at the world before him seemed endless, he promised himself that he would see all its beauty one day when his brother and sister could take care of themselves, or they were welcomed to come along, the more the merrier. For Hollow the idea of traveling with different people, and different beliefs always excited him, it meant new experiences, and new adventures. From what he read from old tales, and biographies of heroes, and pilgrims, there was always someone in need of help, so things like exploring for them never got old.

As Hollow entered through the first gate that lead to the main entrance of the church, he was stopped by a monk. "Hold there boy, what business do you have coming here?" Hollow then looked up to look the monk in the eyes, and replied, "I seek my brother Gabriel, hath thou seen him?" The monk glared at Hollow with cold distrusting eyes before calling to another monk to find and retrieve the newest member of their covenant. Hollows brow then furrowed, 'What did they mean by newest member?" he thought, what was his sibling planning to do.

"Hello brother" greeted a boy with short black hair, light tan skin, brown eyes, and wore brown robes. Hollow only cracked a smile before replying, "Oh come now Gabriel, why must thou call me brother when angry? You know that is not thy name." Gabriel only shrugged, and asked, "And what would thy brother want, it must be important for you to journey all the way up here?" Hollow only smiled, and acted like he didn't hear what his brother was saying, he only tried to peek at the parish that was behind him. Gabriel caught on to this, and asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Would thee like to come in, the church always offers help to those who need it."

Hollow then let out a laugh, and accepted the invitation inside, even though the other members of the covenant glared daggers at him. "So" began Hollow who wanted to know what his younger brother was planning, "What is this about being a member of, the way of white?" Gabriel glared at Hollow for a moment before replying, "I believe I have found true enlightenment in this covenant. We serve our fair patrons Gwyn, and his daughter Gwynevere as humble followers for the gifts they have bestowed upon us."

"What gifts?" retorted Hollow, who took what his brother said as a joke, "They have left us without parents, we live in the slums, I am forced to commit hateful acts to keep alive. What gifts have these lords bestowed upon us?" Gabriel only glared at Hollow before replying, "Your life, the sun, and the land we have, because of their victory against the everlasting dragons." Hollow could only laugh bitterly at his brothers reply, the boy was so young what could he understand to be true, there was always others there to twist the minds of the young.

Hollow just shook his head as he laughed, Gabriel glared at him, and then told Hollow to follow him to another area in the church. As they walked Hollow noticed a girl who looked to be in her teen years walking while praying. As she passed him and his brother, Hollow could not resist a quick glance, and the girl was stunning. Through the robes he could see her beautiful form, "Brother" called Gabriel who had a look of annoyance on his face, "Do not even think of defiling a woman of the way of white, thus I think she might be a little old for you considering that it is now your 12th birthday."

Hollow just smiled at the reply, first reason was because his brother did remember what day it actually was, and the second was because of him thinking dirty thoughts. "Dear brother" began Hollow, "you should know that I care not for the age or covenant of a beautiful woman. Love is love, and it transcends any barrier the lords put in our way. I say free love to all whether they be man, or god, or what we might call beasts."

Gabriel sighed, 'Thou art truly our fathers son.' he thought, before motioning Hollow to keep following him to the next room. When they entered the small room with water, and a mirror Gabriel asked his first question. "Brother what is it that thou can see in the mirror?" Hollow only smiled and replied, "I see a tall, and devilishly handsome young man with curly black hair, brown eyes, and looks deathly thin do to bad nutrition." Gabriel only nodded his head, and asked Hollow if he could see anything else, but Hollow's only response was that there was nothing else to see.

Gabriel only shook his head, and gave Hollow the answer. "I see in the mirror potential, a strong kind-hearted spirit that longs for a purpose, a reason to fight, a reason to believe. Someone that can break away from the corruption, and live a noble life." Hollow could only smile at his brother before replying, "Aww You speak so kindly of me, I am glad to hear of your delusion." Gabriel only shook his head, and said "You do not see what I can see brother. You have the potential to become a great hero and knight, yet you let yourself fall into corruption."

"Face it" replied Hollow, "We have no other reason to exist then to serve our noble lords. You and I are not important, no one will care if you die serving Gwyn like our father had done, and no one will care if I die like a common thief that tried to make it in the world. That is why when I get older I will leave this land, and travel to far off places, and possibly find fortune, and a good woman to settle down with. I do not need a lecture to tell how I shall me to live my life." Gabriel just sighed, he knew that everything he had said was wasted on his older brother, so he did not push any further in the point he was trying to prove to him.

When it was all said and done, Hollow bid a farewell to his brother promising to visit him now that the parish had become his home. In truth Hollow really wanted to smack his brother for doing something without his consent, the boy was only 9 years old, and he had made a decision that was beyond his age to make. Though Hollow wouldn't stop him now, Gabriel had made his choice, and nothing would convince him otherwise.

As Hollow went back down to the lower burg he wondered if his sister had went to the depths to get food from those giants that wielded giant machetes like she always did. It wasn't that Hollow didn't like them since they owned their own business and offered good prices for food. No it was because it was a hang out for thugs, and thieves to catch up on their own tales, and hide from the knights, who were looking for them.

Hollow would usually risk going down there to bring back food to his family after stealing, and collecting money that he would get after selling the stolen goods. The giants would then take the money he brought to them, and give him food to bring back home. Though he wouldn't always come back with food because either he was caught red-handed, or lost what he had stolen in the chase. Life in the burg was tough, but because of it Hollow learned to pickpocket, hide in the darkness, and became quick, and agile when it came to quick getaways.

Though sometimes he wouldn't retrieve the meat, sometimes his sister or his brother would retrieve it, even after Hollow told them not to do so. He was grateful to have such great siblings, but he knew if they got caught up in the line of work he did, it would end with them getting their throats slit. These very thoughts always worried Hollow, it was because of them that he was now quickening his pace.

When he had made it to the meat hall, Hollow saw men with ragged dark clothes, scars, tattoos, and blood. He then went up to one of the giants, and asked if a very young girl happened to come by. One of the thugs heard this and said, "Ahh that wee lass, she came here in hope of finding a present for her brother, I doubt will see her again." The thug then started to laugh which made the others in the hall laugh with him. Hollow then turned toward him, and asked in a threatening voice, "What have you done?"

The thug just looked at Hollow before replying, "You must be the girls brother, well my condolences because you may never see her again." When he had said that Hollow quickly stuck out the knife he hid in his pants, and held it to the thugs throat. "Where is she?" Hollow growled, not caring that the others on the thugs table were now pointing their blades at him. The thug at the end, who was at the end of the knife smiled before replying, "You got guts kid, but do you have enough to braves the horrors of the depths because that is where she is."

The knife Hollow was holding only grew closer to the thugs neck as he said that. "Why is she there?" asked Hollow through gritted teeth. The thug who saw that the child would kill him if he didn't answer the question quickly replied, "She said she wanted to get you a present, me and the lads here just helped her decide on which one she could get." The knife was already an inch away as the thug continued his explanation.

"So me and the lads told of an adventurer that had come through these parts, but never came back. We told her that the adventurer was likely dead, and that his armor and weapons were there for the picking, all she had to do was find the dead man and claim the armor." Hollow then let go of the thug, and ran into the sewers not thinking or caring of what creatures he would find. The men at the table had gotten up to chase after Hollow, but the thug he threatened stopped them. "Easy boys, I want to know if he'll come back or not, lets just wait and set wagers."

In the depths sewers

Hollow had wound running into different corridors that had gotten him lost. He was now regretting not thinking this through, his sister was in danger of course, but he wouldn't be able to help her if he ended up killing himself. As he walked he ran into many rats that scurried the stinking place, all of which Hollow either evaded or had to fight, it didn't matter, they would not stop him. Then when Hollow neared yet another corridor, he heard a sound that reminded him of a frog, the figures shadow then showed its form on the wall revealing it to be even bigger then the foes Hollow was used to dealing with.

Hollow then looked for a place to hide, his answer came in the form of a small hole in the wall. Hollow, who then thanked whoever made him skinny, ran to the hole and hid in it, while the large frog like creature made its way through. Hollow now saw before him in his tiny but concealing hole a basilisk, a creature that would give you a curse that would ultimately kill you by intombing you in the mist they produce, and spew at you. He had never believed in such creatures, he'd only heard of them in the story's his mother used to read to him, but there it was. This made Hollow shutter at the thought of other terrifying creatures that probably existed as well.

When the basilisk finally passed through, Hollow came out of the hole, and got out of there as quickly as possible. He didn't want to take a chance of there being a whole nest of them in that sewer. As he ran through the sewer the more dangerous it became, rats came out of every hole, dark blobs fell from the ceilings, and statues of poor people who had come down there were found in terrified forms. Then as he ran past another corridor he heard a scream, Hollow then ran in the direction he heard it from, and saw his sister who was using the gates to keep a colossal rat bigger then anyone could have imagined, from getting at her.

The overgrown rodent kept smashing at the gates trying to get at Julie who kept screaming for help. As this happened Hollow tried thinking of how he could avoid the rodent, but when he saw no possible way to avoid it, he knew he had to fight. With the courage he forced on himself, Hollow slid through the bars separating him from the freak of nature, he then called to the creature who turned around, and glared at him before emitting a terrifying shriek. "JULIE RUN." shouted Hollow, who had dodged a claw swipe by rolling underneath it.

Julie hadn't moved though, she wanted to get out of there, but she couldn't leave her brother either. She then remembered what she came down there for and shouted, "BIG BROTHER, CATCH." Julie then threw a short sword through the bars, Hollow saw the blade and made a dash for it, while the colossal rodent swung another claw, Hollow dodged it by rolling forward under it. As soon as he touched the blade he quickly got back to his feet, and readied himself, he wasn't sure how he would be able to kill it, but he sure wouldn't go down without a fight. Then an idea struck Hollow, and he readied himself for an incoming charge from the rodent, even though he was trembling in fear, 'What if it doesn't work.'

Then as predicted the overgrown rodent charged at Hollow with the intent of biting at his lower waist. Hollow got into a stance and waited for the impact, at that moment time seemed to have slowed down for him, 'Is this really where it ends?" he thought gravely. When the rat was finally upon him, Hollow thrusted the short sword into the rats head killing it instantly, but that didn't stop it from falling on top of Hollow. "BROTHER" shouted Julie, who slid through the gates she was hiding behind. As she neared the rodents corpse she saw the head move a little which caused her to widen her eyes in fear, but the movement turned out to be Hollow who was trying to get out from under the rodents dead body.

Tears of relief started to flow through Julies cheeks as she helped her brother out of the rodents crushing weight. She then hugged him while saying, "Brother I am so sorry. I just wanted to get you something, when the men told me of the armor that was down here I-" she didn't get to finish, Hollow had already picked her up, and started to make his way out of the sewers.

After hours of evasion and backtracking

Hollow and Julie found themselves back at the depths meat hall, where the thugs from earlier started to cheer with joy. "Hahahaha" laughed the leader, "I told you the boy would come back now pay up fellas." The men grumbled as they did this, while Hollow just gave them all a glare. "The man who died down there was one of your men, and don't lie, the armor my sister is carrying matches with yours,and your groups." The leader didn't even bother to lie, he just smiled and nodded his head in confirmation. "Poor Maurice, bloody fool thought he could just give up the life of a thief, but we all know that there is no true way out." Hollow could only glare at the leader before throwing the dark clothes on the floor before him, "You can have it back." he stated simply.

The leader only looked at Hollow before laughing again and replying, "You know what boy, I like you, you seem to be the type that can get things done. So what do ya say, why don't you hold on to that? Consider it a gift from me and my boys" Hollow's glare only grew more outraged before replying, "Doesn't fit." "Don't matter boy, you can grow into it, besides I think you'll need it considering the plans I have in store for you." said the leader.

After he had said that, Hollow took it as his and his sister's cue to leave before anything else happened. When they arrived back in their home, it was already dark and Hollow took it upon himself to light the candle in their house. He then looked to his sister, who was still crying, Hollow just couldn't stand her being that way, even if he was mad about her doing something that insane. "Julie" began Hollow, "It wasn't your fault, you were just trying to get me something. You needn't worry yourself, I'm fine." Julie only shook her head, and replied, "I am so sorry brother, I ruined everything."

Hollow only shook his head, and said, "Dear sister, today was amazing. Never would I have thought to accomplish the task that hath been done. The gift you gave me was a great adventure." Julie only looked up after Hollow had said that, she had to wonder if he was lying to make her feel better. Hollow then continued on saying, "I will admit the whole thing was unexpected, but so is every journey, I think mother and father would be proud of me." At those words Julie finally smiled, and said, "They would most definitely be proud. If anything you proved yourself to be as noble as a silver knight like father. I may be only the first person you saved, maybe your meant to become a great hero.''

Hollow just kept his smile as he lied saying, "Yes, I can see it now, I will brave the treacheries of this land. I will help those who are in need, I will march through the dark like the heroes before me." Julie only jumped at her brothers noble speech, but then something came to her mind. "Brother, I don't mean to ruin your moment, but before you do these things mustn't thou take an oath?" Hollow's eyes then widened, and then slapped his head while saying, "Of course." He then continued on saying, "I-", but stopped short when he realized he couldn't even remember his own name.

He then let out an embarrassed chuckle before asking, "Dear sister, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but it seems that I have forgotten thy own name." At this his sister laughed hysterically before replying, "Big brother how can thee forget thy own name?" Hollow's face only turned an embarrassed red before saying, "Do you want me, to take the oath or not?" His sister stopped laughing, and said, "Dear brother, thy name is-" Before Julie could say anything her face turned to one of complete terror, Hollow noticed this, and saw a shadow of a person looming over him. When Hollow turned around he saw a man with sharp teeth, red clothes, and three glowing red eyes that covered the top of his face. Before Hollow could even scream the man grabbed him by the shoulders and roared into his face.

Back in reality

Hollow had awoken in freight, but then it turned to agonizing pain. He took notice that he was in a room laying in a bed, and that his armor had been removed, and was replaced by strange white wrappings. Then on instinct Hollow tried to make his way to his armor, only for the agonizing pain he felt to make his knees buckle under pressure. He then started to gasp in pain at every move he made, when he put his hand on his stomach to see why he was feeling pain he realized that it wasn't there. Needless to say he was shocked, but not because there was a hole in his stomach, not because it was a miracle he was still alive, but because he was actually feeling pain. He had been stabbed many times back in Lordran, but he never truly felt the pain it would cause, getting a sword thrusted through him just felt wrong and unnatural, especially if you manage to get back up after such a fatal blow.

When he finally managed to get to his armor, Hollow went to his pouch. He then pulled out one of the souls he had obtained from the undead in the pyramid, and swallowed it. A few seconds later, all pain vanished and he could breathe easily again, but when he looked down to see his body, he saw wrappings all over him. Not knowing what they were, he ripped off all the bandages that were on his chest, arm, and legs, revealing all the scars he had on his body.

At that moment Kid, Liz, and Patty had come to check up on how Hollow was doing, when they saw him up, and without his armor they were all stunned. The first reason was because he was somehow standing after he had obtained severe injuries that should have disabled him. The second reason was because the man had so many scars all over his body, and these scars could mostly be seen all over his chest, back, legs, and even...his throat? How Hollow was standing or even alive was nothing short of a miracle, and they wouldn't question a good thing, considering that the man almost gave his life to protect them.

"Uhh, rm hm, good to see your awake." said Kid, who was now trying to avert his eyes along with his partners. Hollow then turned around, and saw the young god with his weapon partners on each side of him, he was going to greet them, but when he noticed that they were trying to look away. Hollow only raised a brow before looking down and realizing that he was now completely naked, revealing all his scars, and his manhood. When he realized this the teens had already left the room to give him privacy, 'How...embarrassing.' thought Hollow, who was now trying to get into his armor as quickly as possible.

In the death room

"Aww, Hollow good to see that you're in one piece." greeted Lord Death, who now had a man with long red hair, light skin, dark clothes, and a tie that looked like a cross standing right next to him. Hollow only nodded his head at the response, he wouldn't take any chances, he had accomplished his task, and was now waiting to hear his verdict. "I heard what you did in the pyramid, it was quite noble, but also quite reckless. Though I am grateful for what you did in trying to save my son." "Same here." agreed Kid, who was now smiling at Hollow along with Liz and Patty. The three had told Death the skills, and bravery Hollow had demonstrated in the pyramid, this resulted in Kid giving him the okay to teach other students.

"Well, now that your test is over, and demonstrated remarkable deeds, I can let you to teach and work at DWMA, congratulations." Hollow nodded and replied, "You honor me my lordship, but I am only here to help rid the world of your demons. I do not wish to teach, for I am not the type to mentor youths. If it pleases you I shall take on missions that others will not take, for I am in debt to you." "How so?" questioned Lord Death, Hollow answered the question saying, "Thou hath given me a home, a purpose, and new allies, it is the least I can do." Hollow of course, only told half the truth, he knew if he told Death why he needed to collect and consume souls, they would think he was like the demons they fought.

Lord Death, who seemed to be content with the answer replied, "Very well, in that case you'll need a place to stay, the academy does offer rooms you could-" Before Death could finish the sentence, Kid had spoken up, and said, "Actually, if its okay with you dad, me , Liz, and Patty agreed to let him stay with us, if you don't mind?" At what Kid had said, Hollow's eyes widened from behind his mask, the three trusted him enough to let him live with them, he really didn't know what to say. These three, despite not truly knowing him had helped him obtain his new purpose, and saved him by convincing Death to give him a chance.

Lord Death took a moment to think about it before replying, "Very well, since you three trust him, I see no reason to disapprove." Kid then smiled, and thanked his father, while Hollow only stared at the teens through fogged up sight, he was only glad that the mask he was wearing covered his entire face, or else they'd see that he was tearing.

After that the four made their way out of the death room, leaving Lord Death and the man with the suit to talk. "So what do you think Spirit?" asked Death, who wanted to know what his death scythe thought of the newcomer. "He's a strange one alright." replied Spirit, who was now glaring at Hollow as he left. "But sir" began Spirit, "Doesn't he look like what my daughter described to us a week ago?" Death only nodded before saying, "Lets just see where this goes, I'm curious to know what power that man will show when the time comes. Who knows, he might even prove to be a great asset in the future." Lord Death wouldn't admit it, but the power Hollow gave off in his soul wavelength almost matched his now, and whatever he was, Death was only glad that Hollow was on their side.

Death's house

"So again this is your room, when you do something always set it symmetrically." said Kid, who again explained this rule Hollow had to follow. Hollow only nodded his head, and looked at the three before him. He just didn't know how to thank them enough, it was as if everything was finally turning out for the better, but he had to wonder how long he was out for if the three had come to visit him. "You three, how long was I out for if you took the time to check on me?" Liz replied and said, "For about 3 days now, we thought you'd never come out of that coma." Hollow eyes widened, he remembered how bad he was injured, and was surprised to even be alive, he should have died in the pyramid unless he was still somehow-.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kid had yet another meltdown, and whined, "No it couldn't be 3, say 8, 8 is better, please I beg you." Kid then fell to his knees in front of Liz who now had an annoyed look on her face. Patty only laughed at her meisters flaw, as Hollow just stared at her, the girl was laughing like the other girl he saw in his dream. In fact if not for the yellow hair, she'd look almost like his **'Sister.****' **'I had a sister.' thought Hollow, who now remembered the dream, it was about his family, how he was the eldest and had to take care of his younger siblings. How his parents had died, how innocent things seemed to be before his curse.

It was an actual memory, something Hollow had spent his entire journey in Lordran trying to remember. The asylum he had been trapped in seemed to have made him forget his old life, he didn't know why, but time seemed to be convoluted in that place, making you forget what is, and what is not. Hollow just couldn't believe it, it seemed in that close death experience he had managed to remember something, 'But what could it mean?' he thought with new questions on his mind. Either way he figured he would find out eventually, after all he now had a new life, and a new purpose to help figure it all out eventually.

Alright I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and yes there will be more moments Hollow remembers from his past before he was cursed. Just a heads up, this is FablePsycho saying, PREPARE FOR MORE FUN TIMES.


	10. A new teacher: you again?

Fate is a funny thing, some say that its just a rule of human nature. Others say that its because a divine being planned it all, but whatever the case we still see it all as cruel. We have friends and family, yes, but sometimes even with their help, it still feels like the worlds against you. Still we as human beings always carve meaning out of nothing, we always look to the future with are heads held high. It is because of this, because of hope, that we strive even though things seem pointless.

Ch.10 A New teacher: You again?

The streets in the city were quiet and dark as Hollow walked the streets. He had been sent on a mission to eliminate a gang of kishins, that were getting out of hand, and were said to be cold-blooded killers that took no prisoners. Though something like that had never stopped Hollow before, and it wouldn't stop him now. He had seen and done things in Lordran that would make even the strongest of wills wish they had never existed. For Hollow this task was as simple as killing a rat in Lordran, sometimes he thought the world had gotten softer when it came to matters as executing the guilty.

As Hollow walked up to an abandoned warehouse, the first thing he smelled was blood. 'This must be it.' he thought, it seemed that the directions Lord Death had given him were correct. These men must have been bold to let anyone with a sense of smell, find their hideout so easily, but soon they would learn that doing so was a foolish mistake. Upon entering the warehouse the smell of blood had gotten thicker, blood stains could be found all over the floors, and tools that laid on the floor were smeared with it, but it seemed at the moment that no one was there. Still, it seemed this gang loved to torture their victims before consuming their souls, this only reminded Hollow of his time in the Darkwraith covenant.

The darkwraiths always terrified their victims before using life drain to suck out their souls and humanity. Hollow had never taken part in those activity's the darkwraiths would perform, but that didn't mean he was innocent. No, in fact he had used a tool he had obtained from Kaathe after giving the primordial serpent 10 humanity's, he had obtained the red eye orb. The orb allowed Hollow to travel to other plains of existence, and kill other people to obtain their humanity. Sometimes Hollow let himself slip away, the feel of obtaining and retaining his human form felt amazing, but when he'd snap out of this trance, he would have too much humanity to have use for.

When it would become like that, Hollow would give the unnecessary amount of humanity's to Kaathe. This helped Hollow rank up in the covenant, and gain new powers, and equipment. The ability of life drain was a skill that Hollow had learned when he first entered the covenant, but he would never use it because he believed that everyone should at least have a fighting chance before they die. He had learned how to make a dark shield using the very little magic he knew, but the shield did poorly when it came to protection, and Hollow didn't know who to blame for how weak it was. He had gained new equipment when he had managed to outrank the former champion of the darkwraiths, a task that proved to be difficult, but worth it, besides Kaathe had no more use of his former champion since he went hollow.

In the end though, Hollow left the covenant, it wasn't because they no longer had use, it was because Solaire was right. He realized by joining the covenant, he surrendered himself to a fate worse than hollowing, which was ironic. He had joined the covenant to keep from going hollow, but killed innocents not just in his world, but in others as well, Hollow really wondered what force on earth made him do what he did. His purpose was corrupted when he joined the darkwraiths, in joining them he had almost abandoned the task that he and Solaire had set out to do. This was why Solaire had left him, something Hollow wished he never did. His friend Solaire's talisman was a reminder of that, he wondered if he had been there with Solaire in Lost Izalith, then would-

The doors behind Hollow had opened behind him, Hollow turned around, and what he saw before him was a gang of at least 30 men with sharp teeth. Among them was a giant of a man, with fancy looking clothes filled with cuts and blood stains. Hollow could assume this was the leader since this man was walking in the place like he owned it, towards Hollow, who noticed the man get bigger and bigger as he approached him.** "Ahh"** began the kishin who looked down upon Hollow with a twisted smile on his face, **"I knew those that coward Death would send one of his pu****ppets soon, and here you are. Though I will admit you don't look like the average meat he sends our way, you look like you could pass off as one of us."** The kishin was huge, the man looked almost to be the size of the great knight Artorias, a poor soul Hollow regrettably had to put down. Any normal person would tremble in fear, but then again Hollow wasn't an ordinary person.

Hollow just glared up at the overgrown kishin with cold lifeless grey eyes, before he said in a cold dark tone, "My name is Hollow, and in the name of Lord Death, I am here to purge the filth, that is you." All the kishin in the warehouse were silent until they all started to laugh uncontrollably, the idea of one man being able to wipe them all out was just ridiculous. The leader of the kishins, who had finished his outburst of laughter then spoke again saying, **"Oh boys I think he's serious, get me my tools." **Just then a group of the kishins brought out a box, which contained huge spiked brass knuckles, the leader slipped them on, and cracked his neck for the fight. Before anything happened the leader spoke and said, **"Listen toothpick, you don't look like much of a meal, and my two friends here haven't been fed in days." **He then motioned to the brass knuckles, which appeared to be in need of repair from overuse. The leader then said, **" In fact the only reason I'm taking this seriously is because Death sent you****, but me and the boys will cut you a deal, you can join us since you already look the type to steal souls, or you can be stupid and actually try to take us on. "**No" replied Hollow, who didn't even take a moment to think it over, he promised to his friend that he wouldn't give in to the dark's temptation's ever again, do to the fact that it not only killed Solaire, but nearly drove himself to madness.

After that was said Hollow went on to say, "I have a counter compromise, surrender and I'll make thy deaths quicker, if not then thee will suffer a most slow painful one." All the kishins in that warehouse only hissed, they were waiting for their leaders okay to attack the freak in armor. "So what is your decision?" asked Hollow, who was secretly hoping for a slow painful execution for the demons in human skin. The leader took on a look of thought before backhanding Hollow who was sent flying into a wall hard, and slumping to the ground as if that had killed him. The leader only laughed and said, **"Ha, I knew he was all talk, there's no way he can get up after that, not even that freaky armor could keep him from breaking something** **important****."** At that Hollow's head snapped up, giving it an inhuman sound, he then slowly made his way up as if his limbs were broken. When he was finally up he just cracked his neck to the sides, he then said with a malicious smile behind his mask, "Slow and painful it is."

Hollow then broke out into a dash at an incredible speed, and punched the leader in the stomach before he had time to react. Hollow carried on with his combo by kicking the leader in his face, which made the kishin fall a few feet backwards. The other kishins then broke out into a run towards their one taget in the middle of their hideout, to rip the freak into pieces. Hollow only readied himself by bringing out his scythe Dex, which he made sure to repair, along with his armor from that day in the pyramid. He only thanked whoever was listening for the titanite shards he had left in his pouch, if he hadn't found them then all his stuff wouldn't be in top condition for the massacre.

When the first kishin was upon him, Hollow swung his scythe upwards, piercing the kishin through the chest until it eventually disappeared, leaving it's soul in it's place. Then 6 more came at him, only to have their heads cut off as Hollow quickly spun his scythe around. 'To easy.' thought Hollow, who was enthralled in the thrill of the moment, but his moment was ended, the leader came rushing through his own henchmen and punched Hollow in the face. Hollow's head only went to the side for a moment before readjusting it while all the kishins, even the leader stood shocked at how the man was even still standing. Hollow was only grateful his skull mask took the blow, he could feel the tiny dents from the spikes which luckily hadn't pierced his head set. After recovering from the mighty blow he had taken, Hollow set his sights on all the kishins that had a look of fear on their faces, and gave them a glare that said 'Prepare to die.'

3 hours later

Hollow had arrived back at DWMA, with a whole bag full of kishin souls, though he did keep 10 out of the 31 souls he had collected. He was sure Death wouldn't know how many members of the gang there were, so he would take the supply he would need just in case. As he walked up the steps a few students that had also accomplished their missions and were heading home, either made way or glared at Hollow. "I still can't believe Lord Death allowed this creep to join the academy." said a random student as Hollow passed them. Hollow of course heard this and turned to the general group he had heard the comment from, this caused all the teens to back away in fear, 'Good' thought Hollow, who enjoyed the fact that none of these students would dare to take him on. In a way it made him feel powerful, but also depressed by the end because they were only children after all, of course they would be afraid of something that looked like it came from hell.

Hollow had received the same treatment from other students as they all left after telling Lord Death how their mission went. Not wanting to get anywhere near Hollow, they made way for him by sticking close to the walls. This was why Hollow never talked to other people, they always judged him before they even knew his intentions, it really made him feel...lonely. None of them could understand, nor would try, it was just something he was used to by now, but sometimes he wished that Solaire or Siegmeyer was with him. Yes, he did have the group who had took him in, but he still had the feeling that they only took him in to keep an eye on him, and he couldn't blame them. They were after all right to not completely trust him, since he could go insane like the undead back in his time at any moment.

As Hollow approached the death room, he made sure to take off his mask, since Death wanted to know his reactions when they spoke. Hollow could tell it was because of suspicion that Death would ask him to remove what made him feel so secure, in all truth he hated having to remove his mask and cowl. It was as if his face, whether he were in his human or undead form, he felt a certain disgust towards the being he saw in the mirror, and only hoped that no one else saw through the facade, that was his very face. He then took a long breath and entered through the giant doors to the death room.

In there he saw Death, Kid, Liz, and Patty watching something in the huge mirror in the center of the room. Hollow had learned that Lord Death used this mirror to either watch his subjects or use it to contact them, whatever the case Hollow only hoped that Death was not watching him take some of the souls. When he approached the four of them, he spoke up and said, "My lord the task has been done." Death immediately turned around along with his son and his partners, they were all smiling to see his safe return from the three star mission he had taken.

Since Hollow had joined them, the tasks that have proven to be extremely difficult have been easy to take care of. This of course immediately brought Hollow up to a three star meister rank, but there was one problem, he didn't have a partner. They had asked if he wanted one or if he wanted to help students who were weapons, but he would always refuse and would say, 'It's better I do this alone.'

"Well hello Hollow, good to see you in one piece, you never fail to impress." Hollow's scarred face only remained blank, but he would nod to say he was thankful for the compliment. "You did a real good job of clearing the city of those kishin that were proving to be a real menace, I lost two good meisters because of them." Hollow again nodded, and replied, "No longer will they plague the world with their filth, I made sure of it." He then walked to the center of the room, and put the bag of souls down near Death, who he couldn't even tell was smiling or frowning.

Hollow looked to Death and asked, "Is there any other task you need of me to complete?" Death just shrugged and replied, " I don't know." This caused Hollow to glare at Death, despite not having his mask on to block his obvious dissatisfaction at the reply. "Please my lord, you needn't concern yourself, I can handle the next task." said Hollow with a hint of desperation. This time Kid spoke up and said, "Hollow, you haven't given us reason to doubt your skills, but you have been completing missions non stop since you joined the DWMA. Now there isn't a problem with that, but you have to take it easy once in awhile."

"Yeah or else you'll get wrinkles and get older quicker." said Patty, in her normal enthusiastic voice. "Yeah just take it easy, there's no need to worry, your doing a good job, and you've just got back from a mission, don't strain yourself." said Liz, who also worried about Hollow's well being. Hollow just looked back at Death, who was nodding, and said, "Their right Hollow, you shouldn't overwork yourself, you've already done enough." Hollow's face then took a look of disappointment, Death noticed this and said, "Hollow would you like to join us? Right now 4 students are taking the extra lessons I gave them. It's a test to see what they'll learn from this course."

Hollow just shook his head, and answered, "No, I am just tired, I will report back here when the light shines upon the world again." Everyone in the room just raised a brow to what Hollow said, and the way he said it was like someone deprived of all the world had to offer. With that Hollow left the death room, and started heading back to Death's house in fear of what was to come that night when he went to sleep.

Death then faced the three teenagers in the room with him, and asked, "Is he always like this?" The three thought about it for a moment and nodded, Liz then replied, "Yeah, since he came back 2 days ago, he's been really distant. It's like he's worried about something, but we don't know what it is." Death took a moment to think about it, and then said, "Maybe that's why he's been taking kishin souls." The group just looked at him in disbelief, Hollow was actually stealing kishin souls?

"Dad are you sure." asked Kid, who was now wondering what Hollow could possibly be doing by stealing souls. Death nodded, and replied, "Yes, when he comes through the door his soul wavelength always gives off some kind of power, today it was weaker, I think he's been using the souls to sustain his own. Plus I saw the kishin souls he hid for himself inside that armor." The three were now worried, what if Hollow was actually a kishin, did that mean he was only pretending to be good?

"Now before you all make assumptions, lets think about it." said Lord Death, who didn't seem bothered by this information at all. Liz, Kid, and Patty then looked to Death wondering why they shouldn't, if Hollow loved to consume souls what if he came for them? "Think about it." began Death, "If you remember that story he told us about his land, then you would remember the part about him saying that he was undead." The teens just nodded, they remembered, but they didn't pay it any mind, Hollow had said he ended the curse.

"He said that in order for his kind to keep their sanity, they had to consume souls. I think Hollow is still cursed and joined the DWMA to keep from going mad." confirmed Death, who didn't seem fazed at all. The three teens just looked at each other, if Death knew this then why wasn't he doing anything about it? Death saw the look of confusion on their faces, and said while holding out his enormous hands, "Look I don't see any need to take drastic measures. Hollow, though very disconnected to the world seems harmless and is trying to keep his sanity, and he's willing to take on the most dangerous tasks in order to do so. We should at least try to understand him and this curse, since it isn't spreading anywhere like he said in his story."

The group just nodded their heads, Death was right and they knew it, but they still couldn't brush off that feeling of unease. They just kept it in mind as they went back to watching the four students, who had managed to defeat Sid while they were distracted. "Wow, they had managed to defeat Sid while we were talking, I'm not even sure if they learned anything, Oh well." said Death, who just couldn't believe he missed the whole fight.

Death's house

Hollow stared at himself in the mirror as he consumed a soul, as he did this he felt a rush of power come back to his body. This also seemed to have rejuvenated his face, Hollow just didn't know what to think of it. Back in Lordran he had to kindle at a flame to regain his humanity, and he would keep his human form until he died again. In this world it seemed like he was on a clock, he would ave to consume a soul each day to keep from showing any sign of hollowing. He didn't know who to ask to know what was happening to him, there was Frampt, yes, but Hollow didn't trust the primordial serpent. In fact he didn't trust any of them, they always seemed to be trying to manipulate you. Kaathe was proof enough of that fact, he kept telling Hollow that he was the reincarnation of the primeval human Manus, father of the abyss.

Hollow of course didn't believe in such trickery, there was simply no way a simple undead such as he would be anything of that power or nature. Yes, he had managed to kill gods in his realm, but he believed that it was out of luck that he succeeded. It was also the fact that he couldn't die, so whenever they would manage to kill him, he would spawn back at a bonfire, the last flickers of light that Lordran had. Thus even if Hollow was this reincarnation Kaathe had said he was, he wouldn't act on it, there was simply no way Hollow would be this dark lord who would begin the age of darkness with himself at the helm. Kaathe may have been lying to him as well, he said that to reignite the flame, was simply the gods trying to extend their age a little longer, but if that was true then how did this world come to be? It was strange yes, but everything in Lordran always proved to be false, the land, the time, even the sun in that land were fakes, the whole place was convoluted.

Hollow, who now realized he was just thinking to himself about his past journey again, snapped himself out of his thoughts and began to remove his armor. Now that he realized he could feel things, there was no reason to be uncomfortable, he then laid himself on the bed. When he felt what his king sized bed felt like, he dug himself deeper into it, it was actually like laying on a cloud, if that was what a cloud felt like. Within minutes Hollow passed out from exhaustion, but tonight he would find no piece in his dreams.

Hollow's dream

In his dream Hollow was dressed in his thieves guild armor, in a very dark place with no light. This caused Hollow to panick and try to scream, but no sound escaped, the place he was in muted his very voice. _"Do you remember this place."_ said a voice in the darkness. Hollow knew that voice, it was the same one that had helped him escape the darkness, so how did he get back here? _"You of all people should know there is nothing more cruel then a memory."_ Hollow just covered his ears, he didn't want to hear what this person was going to say about him.

_"You could say I know more about you, then even you do, now tell me how does it feel to be damned."_ Hollow tried to tell the voice to shut up but his voice was still muted, allowing the voice to keep going with it's mental assault. _"It must e hard never being able to see the ones you love again, but then again the world has always been inescapable, unrelenting, and not at all_ _friendly." _Hollow's knees then buckled and he was on the floor praying that the nightmare would end. _"You can't even escape into madness, until something comes in and changes your life__ forever, and then you don't even know who you are anymore." _

When the voice had said that a light formed in front of Hollow, who in turn got back up and ran as quickly as he could into it. When he reached the light, he fell forward into a Colosseum with a group of at least 13 thieves and assassins that had the look of murder in their eyes. Then one of them made a swing for Hollow, who ducked under the punch and swung his fist upward, punching the vagabond into the air backwards. Then two more came for Hollow, which caused him to run at the two, he then jumped into the air and kicked one of them in the face, and rolled under the knife an assassin tried to slit his throat with.

The assassin then made a vertical swipe at hollow, who catched it and used the very weapon to stab it's owner in the chest a multiple of times. A thief then ran up to Hollow and punched him in the face, which gave another vagabond a chance to strike at him while he was disoriented. The punch did not connect, Hollow recovered and grabbed the punch while he brought his other arm up and broke the vagabonds arm, and threw him at three others. While Hollow fought the vagabonds the voice continued on saying, _"How funny that it only takes one moment to change the promises of the past, and deform your future. It also changes your very persona, your reasons for hope, you could say that it's the cruel hand of fate at work. But in the end what do your accomplishments really achieve, all it really does is reverberate off the walls of your own emptiness."_

As the voice said this, Hollow was kneeing a thief in the stomach, and punched him to knock him out. Now only 2 remained, one had knives, while the other was bare handed, Hollow who was now bruised and beaten just stood at the ready. The assassin with the knives then started to throw them at Hollow, who simply dodged them until one of them seemed to catch him in the shoulder. The assassin smiled at his work only for it to turn to disappointment as it turned out that Hollow caught it, as soon as it realized that it tried to get another knife only for Hollow to throw the one he used back into his eye, killing him instantly. Now only the thief was left standing, it tried to hit Hollow, but it ended with Hollow catching the punch and beating him to death with his bare hands.

When Hollow was the only one left standing in the colosseum, he heard movement behind himself. When he turned around a shroud of darkness engulfed him, this caused him to try and run, but of course he was caught by it again. Thinking it was the end Hollow closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him, only to realize he was now back in the Undead Burg. As he looked around he saw the place engulfed in flame, and as if on it's own his body started to walk through the blazing inferno watching as men, women, and children were killed by undead hollows or burned alive.

Eventually Hollow's own body lead him down the steps to the lower Burg, which was also aflame. He made his way through the undead, who were completely ignoring him and butchering someone else who screamed for help, but none came. Hollow's body then came to a stop in front of his old home, and when he opened the door before him laid his sister, who's eyes were devoid of life. This made Hollow fall to his knees and try to wake her up, despite knowing she was gone, but when he looked up before him were two hollows on each side as a hooded figure with snake tattoos stood in the center. _"You_ _see." _said the voice that Hollow realized was the voice of the woman that stood before him with her face shrouded, _"Fate is a cruel thing."_

Back in reality

Hollow had awoken from yet another nightmare disoriented and scared. He then ran to the window of his room and puked, not caring if he had managed to puke on someone below. His head was also hurting, but also confused, this made Hollow recap everything he had been through. Sometimes when he felt himself losing grip of reality he would always remind himself of what he was, a technique that proved to be very useful in Lordran, especially when he was in the asylum, but it can only work for so long. "My...name is...Hollow, I was fated to be a thief, a darkwraith, and the chosen undead. I had a brother and sister, lived in the Burg, was sent to the undead asylum, released to fulfill a prophecy, met many individuals, made friends...and lost them, fulfilled my promise and died, was resurrected...again, entered new reality, met many strange beings, now a protector."

When Hollow had finished he hung himself out the window to get a breath of fresh air and looked into the city he was in. Even now it was hard to believe what had become of the world, it was so peaceful yet dangerous, so alive yet somehow felt dead, people were happy yet took advantage of all they had. This was what Hollow felt had become of the world, people would go on day by day ignoring the dangers that plagued their land. Back in Lordran, the evil that had spread after the witches created the chaos flame was the whole worlds problem, everyone fought to prevent it from getting out of hand. Yet these people were content not to let these problems interfere because it apparently was not their problem.

Hollow was a protector now, and had to defend these people, who wouldn't even care for his sacrifice. Still this was now his fate, though he will admit he never would have seen it coming. He had to wonder if his past self would have ever thought this was actually possible. The whole thing was so unbelievable, Hollow could actually accept it all as a dream if someone could awaken him from it, but then again fate was a funny thing. It would always throw unexpected things your way, it made Hollow feel inadequate, knowing that he didn't have control over his own fate, but then again this was always his fate, it had been that way since he was locked up in the asylum.

3 day time skip

Hollow was finally glad that he would be able to return to his duty's after Death had made him take a few days off, but what was really making him irritated was how long Death's child was taking. Hollow was finally able to get moving again after isolating himself in the house the whole time. It wasn't that he was lazy, but it was because he didn't know how to act in a world that made no sense to him. Finally Hollow heard the giant doors open as Kid made his way out of the house saying, "Now it's on to school, come on Liz, Patty, Hollow let's go." Liz and Hollow only glared at Kid, then Liz replied in an annoyed tone, "Now your suddenly in a big rush to go, what's the point hurrying, were already 3 hours late."

At DWMA

Professor Stein, a new teacher that Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki met when they took their extra lesson three days ago, was going to yet again dissect another animal. All the students just looked at him as if he were insane, Maka then spoke on everyone's behalf, and said, "Yeah uhhh...Doctor Stein, may I point something out? Ever since you became our teacher, all we've done is dissect animals. Every day." Stein only replied in his normal bored voice saying, "Oh, but you see Maka, today will be different, this time our specimen is infinitely more interesting then a mouse or frog." This only made the students curious, as to know what their teacher had in mind.

Stein then asked, "Are you ready for it?" The students only remained quite until Stein went on to say, "Today we will be poking around the insides of this little guy here." He then pointed to his left revealing a huge bird in a cage. "A rare species of kookoo, endangered I believe." This only caused all the students to gawk and tremble at what their teacher had said. Maka, who wondered if their teacher was sane enough to realize what he was doing, again spoke up and said, "Umm Doctor Stein, I don't think we can dissect that, it's really rare, nearly extinct you know."

Stein only made a disturbing smile before replying, "All the more reason to dissect one, before the entire species dies out." The kookoo, who was apparently smart enough to understand what the mad doctor was saying then let out a scream, while all the students stared at their teacher wondering if he was absolutely mad. Maka then just gave up on her cause to talk some sense into her teacher and turned toward her friend Tsubaki, who looked depressed and sighed. Stein then spoke up and said, "Tsubaki, Maka, why don't I see Soul and Black*Star with you? Are they planning to come to class?" Maka only replied saying, "They're probably skipping...again." she then whispered to Tsubaki, "Those 2 idiots are hopeless."

Tsubaki didn't even bother to reply, something was deeply troubling her. Maka then spoke up and said, "Geez if they want to be together so much, then maybe they should just be partners." This only caused Tsubaki to become alarmed, Maka then continued asking her, "Huh, what do you think?" Tsubaki, who didn't like what Maka had said, grabbed her by her uniform collar, and began to shake her uncontrollably, ranting, "That will never happen, do you hear me, never, never, never." She continued to do this until Stein spoke up, and said, "I guess they'll miss out on the excitement. I'm sure that you are all aware by now, but very new interesting people will be joining our class today."

Outside DWMA

"YEAH LISTEN UP, THERE'S SOMEONE WHO MUST BE ASSASSINATED BY THE GREAT BLACK*STAR." Shouted Black*Star, who was pumping himself up for a big fight. He then continued on saying, "Right now at Death Weapon Meister Academy, one ruler stands out from the rest. They say that the son of Lord Death and a new teacher have enrolled. Everyone's been talking about these new guys instead of focusing on me, I'll have to kill them." Soul, who was just sitting by the front entrance only replied, "Clearly, it's a good thing you got your priority's straight." After another moment of waiting Black*Star gave into frustration and said, "When the crap is that damn Kid getting here anyway? I've been waiting around here for 3 hours."

With Hollow, Kid, Liz, and Patty

The 4 were now climbing up the very long stairway to the DWMA. Liz, who still couldn't believe they became students at the school, spoke up and said, "Well would you look at us now, raised on the streets, but here we are, students at the academy. We've come a long way huh Patty." Patty then replied in a squeaky voice full of excitement , "Yeah, it's going to be so freakin awsome."

As the three neared the top to the school, Kid asked in a joyous tone, "Have you ever seen such a beautiful building? My fathers school is magnificent, perfectly balanced and perfectly symmetrical." Hollow on the other hand wasn't enjoying his walk back up to the school. How he managed to go up the seemingly endless stairs a few times was nothing short of a miracle. He had to wonder what the point was in having so many steps, while wondering how anyone could get use to them. Already the teens were nearly at the top, and as usual he would get tired by the time he reached the middle, 'Hmm the youths of this world.' he thought.

When Kid, Liz, and Patty made it to the top, Soul who was sitting at the front entrance spoke up asking, "Hey, you the new kid we've been hearing so much about?" Kid only looked at him before replying, "This is my first day, are you here to show me around?" Soul only chuckled as if the question Kid had asked was the dumbest question in the world. Soul then said, "You show up three hours late, and you think I've been waiting here to give you a tour, if you'd been here at seven like your suppose to, then you could have looked around yourself."

Kid just glared at Soul, before replying, "Whats that, what did you say, seven?" Kid then broke out into a full meltdown screaming, "NO IT CAN'T BE SEVEN, SAY EIGHT DAMN IT, EIGHT IS BETTER." Soul just stared at Kid dumbfounded, thinking that something was wrong with the boy. Kid the went on to say, "IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO CUT NUMBER 7 IN HALF AND MAKE IT "SYMMETRICAL. IT HAS TO BE 8 INSTEAD, 8 CUT IN HALF VERTICALLY OR HORIZONTALLY STAYS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL." Kid then went down to his knees begging Soul to take what he said about 7 back. This only caused Soul, who was getting freaked out, to ask, "Uhh dude is there something wrong with you?"

"Yes he's absolutely insane." said Liz in a tired voice, while Patty just laughed. At that moment the 2 heard someone call from atop the school, this person appeared to be shouting something at them, but none of them could hear. Hollow, who had crawled his way to the top do to exhaustion then saw the seen that played out before him. He saw Kid, who was sulking about something as usual, and the sisters looking at something on top of the school.

Hollow then saw as that thing atop the school started to fall to the ground, as this happened Hollow prepared himself for blood to spill everywhere. Then the thing that turned out to be a boy landed on his feet, completely unharmed, this of course completely shocked Hollow, who thought that what the boy had just done was impossible. Hollow would know, one time when he tried to get to Blight town with Solaire, an ogre knocked him off the rickety way down.

Flashback

Hollow just looked in envy at his friend Solaire, who had no problem at all getting down the treacherous path to Blight town. Hollow could only curse his inability to not be as strong as Solaire was, but these thoughts were interrupted as an ogre with a huge club hit him, sending him flying off the path. Solaire, who was already a few feet away from the ground then heard Hollow scream as he went past him falling down, this only caused Hollow to retort saying, "DON'T THEE SAY-" Hollow didn't get to finish, the fall had broken his neck instantly killing him, and sending him all the way back up to the firelink bonfire.

Flashback end

Hollow just stood there with his jaw wide open as the boy stood back up. 'How very peculiar, the youth of this age.' Hollow thought again. When Hollow recovered from his initial shock, he noticed how hostile it was becoming, and figured that he might as well stop it. When he walked up to them, Soul saw him and his eyes widened along with Black*Star, who also had a look of shock. Black*Star's shock then turned to anger, and said, "It's you, I knew you'd eventually come back to get me, but the jokes on you, no one will ever kill a star like me."

Hollow's eyes then widened, he remembered this kid along with the other one with the strange look. These were the first beings he fought when he first arrived in this world. Liz, who was confused then asked Hollow, "You know these guys?" Hollow only remained silent, but Black*Star spoke up and said, "Of course he remembers his fierce rival, that's why he's here, he wants to finish what he started with all of us." Everyone just looked at Hollow, who was shaking his head as if to say, 'That is not my intention.' The message didn't quite get to Black*Star who thought Hollow was beckoning him to come at him, Black*Star only smiled before dashing at an impossible speed, at that point a whole fight began.

In class

Maka and Tsubaki were watching with no interest as Stein was about to make the first incision on the Kookoo. That's when they heard gun fire, which made the whole class get up and watch the commotion outside. Then one of the students spoke up and said, "Doctor Stein, it's Soul and Black*Star, they're fighting some Kid, and a...thing outside." This caused Maka to speak up and say, "Excuse me Doctor Stein, there's a rule saying about 2 meisters dueling on campus. It states that in order for the duel to continue, there must be a professor there to witness it." Stein just sighed before replying, "I hate to stop here, but it can't be helped." He then stuck the 2 scalpels he had in his hands in the table next to the birds head and legs, which caused it to quack with fear and relief.

"We'll have to postpone the dissection." said Stein, who continued saying, "Soul and Black*Star's partners Maka and Tsubaki, come along with me, everyone else study something." He that sat in his rolling chair and started to make his way out with the 2 girls.

Back outside

Kid, Liz, and Patty were fighting Soul, Who was dodging their soul wavelength bullets while Black*Star was fighting Hollow, who either blocked or moved out of the way of his attacks. "Stop moving." said Black*Star, getting annoyed at Hollow's refusal to stand and fight. Soul then made a move for Kid, turning his arm into a scythe and trying to hit him, but Kid blocked it with Patty, who was in her gun form, while he shot Soul with Liz, who was also in her weapon form.

When Maka, Tsubaki, and Stein saw the fight before them, their eyes completely widened in shock. The Professor on the other hand seemed mildly interested in the combatant in the hellish looking armor, Hollow's soul seemed to be one of the strangest he'd ever seen. Stein then checked Hollow's soul, and in it saw great power, it was nothing like the mad doctor had ever seen, 'Well this will be interesting.' thought Stein.

Soul, who had managed to recover from the blast to his stomach then stood by Black*Star, who was breathing hard after not landing one hit on Hollow. Hollow stood next to Kid, who just seemed annoyed at the 2 before him, 'So much for piece.' thought Hollow. Kid at that moment then started to somehow charge power into the guns that were Liz and Patty and began to count, Hollow just stood there amazed at how much power the boy was putting into what he thought was a premature fight. Soul and Black*Star just stood their ground as the blast from Kid was completely charged up, and was now pointing in there direction.

At that moment Lord Death appeared in the center as the blast came flying towards him, but all Death did was hold out his enormous hands and absorb the blast. Everyone's face except Stein, just turned to one of pure shock as Death just blew out a puff of smoke that was the powerful blast. "WWHHHHAAAAAAZZZZZUUUUUPPP." greeted Death, who held his hand out waving hello. No one could say anything, and then out of nowhere Kid just puked up a bile of blood and knocked out.

Hollow saw this and tried to see what had happened to the boy, at that moment Liz and Patty turned back into their normal selves and patted Hollow on the back. "He's okay, it's just his hair...it's asymmetrical." said Liz who rubbed her head in irritation. Hollow then looked to Kid's hair, and saw that she was right, but that couldn't possibly have made him puke up blood, could it? Lord Death then came in and said, "Looks like my boy had an exciting first day, what do you think Hollow?" Hollow just shrugged trying to understand the random events happening to him today.

"Lord Death" said Maka in a surprised voice, "You actually know him." Death took a moment to think it over and said, "Yes, he's the newest member of the academy, why do you ask?" In all truth Death knew why Maka was asking him, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise he had in store for them by bringing up what she had said about meeting Hollow in the past, it would have sent the wrong idea.

"Because he's the one who nearly had us killed, and...saved us." said Soul, now voicing his thoughts in the matter. Black*Star also spoke up saying, "Yeah me and Tsubaki went to get this guy back for what he did to Soul and Maka, but he managed to escape me." Death then spoke up saying, "Interesting you say you all met Hollow before?" Maka who assumed the man in the creepy armor was Hollow, just nodded her head in confirmation, Death then looked to the others as they also nodded their heads.

Hollow was now nervous, he wondered if he would now be punished for his crimes against the school in the past. "Well then" began Lord Death, "I'd like you all to welcome Hollow your new teacher for your new class." Everyone especially Hollow just looked at Death as if he had gone mad, 'Maybe Stein isn't as bad as I thought.' thought Maka, who was sure that this would be a very bad idea.

AAAANNNNNDDDDD done wooh damn that chapter was long. Oh yeah and if you readers have any idea of what I should name the class then feel free to voice your opinions because I can assure you Hollow will teach them more then they could have ever expected. Hate it, love it, review.


End file.
